Moana: The Trails of Time (An Unbelievable Truth)
by TheOneWhoOwns
Summary: Life for Moana has been great, all is well. That is, until the Heart of Te Fiti is in danger yet again. But now, Moana has to face an enemy she has never seen before, people from the future? Moana embarks on a new journey, to keep not only her world safe, but also to save the future of the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prologue

The Island of Motunui was thriving. After their hero, Moana, the chief's daughter, had sailed the demigod Maui across the ocean to restore the Heart of Te Fiti, the island was brought back to its original state. The Island radiated with life, as the plants grew again, and the village began to thrive with them.

After returning from her daring adventure, Moana took charge as the next chief. The young, fiery sixteen-year old was able to get her people out on the sea again, past the reef. She had lead them on many new expeditions, and began to map out all of Oceania. Moana had turned out to be a better chief than many before her, and was really helping the village to thrive, as new materials were brought back from other islands.

Life seemed to get back on track, as Moana was as happy as could be. She had her people, the ocean, Heihei and Pua, and also her family, what more could she ask for?

As she spent more and more time sailing, she grew attached to the sky, and found herself gazing at the stars for hours on end many times. When she wasn't sailing, she would go to the shore every night, and just stare at the stars, many times falling asleep outside studying them. Nevertheless, she found a love for learning about them, and wished to know more.

She recently had set out on another quest to find a new island. This time, however, her crew and her now had gone out further than ever before from Motunui. For the first time, the difficulties in finding a new island were quite high. As they journeyed on past the ones already discovered, it seemed to be endless ocean. They had found small atolls and tiny islands, but nothing substantial.

Until one day, after sailing for quite sometime, Moana caught something in the distance, it was big too, a new island. She was instantly filled with excitement, a new place to explore! So, they set out to the island, and arrived towards the end of the day. The beach they landed on had black sand, something that they never had seen before. This new color interested the crew greatly, and intrigued Moana quite a bit.

That night, after everyone had fallen asleep, she sat in the sand, with Pua and Heihei at her side, trying to name the stars that she had been studying for months now. Everything was calm, the shore lapping with waves, and the silence of night mixed together well.

That is, until Moana felt something strange. It felt, as if the Earth was shaking. Now, Moana was used to minor shaking due to the fact that many islands before because of volcanoes, but this was like nothing she had experienced before. After a few seconds the shaking stopped. When Moana looked up, she looked out to the water, shocked, as a huge green light radiated from the sky.

And that, is how this story begins...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, one and all, I am TheOneWhoOwns, and welcome to Moana: The Trails of Time (An Unbelievable Truth)! I know this chapter is kinda short, but it is because I want to build a lot off of this for the next chapters. So trust me, the chapters will get better and longer. I had to start off with something, and will build it up.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile, in 2016

Chapter 2: Meanwhile, in the 21st Century...

Tyler Henson was an ordinary 16 year old boy, living an ordinary life in the city of Los Angeles, in the Golden State of California. He had just ended his sophomore year of high school, and was now enduring summer vacation. Summer vacation is a time that every kid looks forward to, it's a time to go to new places, and hang out with friends. Tyler did just that, and was enjoying the time off from school as well as he could.

But, the highlight of his summer would definitely be the trip to Hawaii. He was going to the island of Maui with his family. Since Tyler loved to travel, he could barely hold in his excitement as he waited for the fateful day, June 18th to be exact, to leave for the islands.

When the day had arrived, he flew out of Los Angeles International Airport, and was now on his way to his destination, a good 2,500 miles away.

When he had arrived in Maui, they traveled to a resort along Ka'anapali Beach, a popular tourist resort. The first two days were great, and Tyler had the time of his life learning more about Hawaiian culture, and just relaxing away from home.

On his third night there, he snuck out to the beach in the middle of the night. It was pitch black, and the sound of the waves hitting the shore filled his ears. He sat down to listen to it, and looked around. Since it was dark, he couldn't see much, but it still was calming.

All of a sudden, he heard people coming down the shoreline, without light, so he stood still, to avoid being detected. He was worried it may be hotel staff, as it was around 1:00 AM, and did not want to get caught.

The voices got closer and closer, and Tyler recognized the voices to be two men, seeming to be bickering about something.

"I told you already, if you lost that damn stone, that I would be really upset!" The first voice yelled, "And what did you do? That's right, you went and lost it!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why it's such a big deal, since you still have plenty." The other replied.

"Those stones are limited! They don't just grow on trees, and very few of them work in the first place!" The first voice responded back.

Tyler sat as still as he could, to avoid detection.

"You need to relax, we can still get the heart, losing one stone won't hurt anything." The second voice said.

"Look, I need to be able to trust you, if we are going to go back in time to steal the Heart of Te Fiti, and if you are going to lose something so simple as that damned stone, then how can I trust you to not screw up then?" The angry man exclaimed.

"I promise, I won't be a problem again." The other consoled.

Tyler felt a weird tingling by his leg, buried in the sand. He put his fingers into the sand, and felt something very smooth. He took it out of the sand, and a blue glowing stone was resting in his palm. He sat there, staring at the amazing glow of the stone, and completely forgot about the two men. It vibrated softly in his hand, and the blue light emitted was reflected by the water.

This silence of awe was interrupted quickly when Tyler heard the men yell. He looked to his left and saw them charging toward him. The two appeared out of the light of the stone, the first was short, but very muscular, while the other was very tall and thin.

"The stone! That boy has it! We need to get him before he does something with it!" The shorter one yelled.

Tyler immediately got up and started running as fast as he could, but the two were gaining ground on him fast. He panted as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He clenched his hand around the stone tightly, and all of a sudden, the vibrating stone stared to shake more and more. Tyler looked at the stone in his hand, and the light became so bright it was blinding. He began to feel a suction feeling all around him, and the blue light engulfed him. When it dimmed down, he could not believe what he saw.

Tyler was not standing on the ground, he was floating. He was floating down what looked to be a huge blue spiral. The spiral changed into a variety of colors, and as he looked out of it, he could see the islands, but it looked like time was rewinding. The cities slowly began to diminish, until the light blinded him yet again. He saw nothing but blue, and now felt as if he was falling back down to Earth. He screamed, as he thought he was about to die from falling from the sky, until he saw something dark at the end of the spiral. This dark spot got closer, until everything turned black.

He woke up with sand all over him, and lifted his head up. He sat up, and saw the shore lit by the moon. But something was quite off about this, as this wasn't the same place he was in before. He knew for sure that he was not in Maui before, but he was on one of the islands. He looked around, there were colorful cliffs behind him, and the ocean in front of him. The beach stretched far to his left and his right. He didn't know what to do, until he heard a something. It sounded as if someone was walking toward him. He looked to his right, as he saw the silhouette of someone approaching him.

 **A.N:**

 **Hello, as you can see, I'm back at it with a new chapter. This second chapter gives a new insight to the new character, Tyler, as he gets sent back 2000 years ago in ancient Hawaii. Well, I don't want to give too much away for the next chapter, so tune in soon! Thanks for reading btw.**

 **-TOWO**


	3. Chapter 3: The Source of the Light

Chapter 3: The Source of the Light

 **A.N:**

 **Hey, I'll get to the messages after the chapter, but I want to let you know, that if you see this "…", it means that the point of view is changing between Tyler and Moana. Just so you are aware, enjoy.**

After seeing the bright light flash in the sky, Moana wanted to go investigate (like any great wayfinder), and set off down the shoreline. The light had appeared to her left, so she headed in that direction. She had a feeling of uncertainty as to what awaited her at the source of the light. Was it a monster? A trap? A new adventure awaiting her? These mixed feelings flooded inside of her, as her excitement and anxiousness began to make her impatient.

As she walked down the shoreline, she looked up at the sky. Gazing upon the stars always calmed her nerves when she was stressed out, and it definitely helped in this situation. She saw the familiar ones she had found times before, but also began to notice ones. Her favorites were the brightest ones in the sky, the ones that looked closer than the others. They behaved differently than the other ones, as if other worlds, millions of miles away.

She seemed to be nearing the sight of the beam, and saw the silhouette of someone standing in the sand. This sight shocked Moana, for she was sure that no one else was on this side of the island. The person seemed to be alone, and in need of help by the way they looked. She decided to go help the new person, and set out towards them.

…

As the figure approached Tyler, he began to have waves of anxiety fire down his entire body. Frozen in fear, he could only imagine who the person could be. Is it one of those guys I took the gem from? Is it a hostile islander? Possibly some kind of monster? He couldn't tell, and could only wait and see.

…

Moana was nearing the figure, and their form signaled that it was a male. As she approached nearer, she noticed he was probably a teenager, near her age. As she approached him, she stopped and looked at him. She was right, he was about 16, but something strange was about him. He did not look like any kind of person she had seen before. His skin was a bit lighter, and he was wearing unfamiliar clothing.

She spoke out to him

"Who are you?"

The boy stared at her for a few seconds, until saying

"Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Moana Waialiki, I am from the island of Motonui. I am a wayfinder, and traveled here by sea." She replied.

…

When the girl's face was revealed entirely to Tyler, he stopped in his tracks. She was drop dead gorgeous! (Sorry, had to do it! :D). He didn't know what to say, until she asked who he was.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked her.

Tyler wanted to slap himself across the face when he said this. She told him that her name was Moana, from some island from Motunui.

"And, you are?" She asked yet again

Tyler began to have a mini panic attack inside, because he didn't want to say that his name was Tyler. He knew she was some kind of Pacific Islander, so he wanted to give himself a Hawaiian name to tell her. That's when he thought of something, he remembered going in the gift shop at the hotel, and seeing keychains with American names in Hawaiian. He remembered that when he saw his name, the Hawaiian form was "Kileki." Sounded good enough, better than Tyler at least.

"Uh, my name is Kileki." He finally sputtered out.

"Do you have a last name?" She asked.

"Oh Jesus, a last name now?" He thought.

Tyler thought of a bunch of popular areas in Hawaii. Ka'anapali? Honolulu? Hilo? He then thought about Waimea Bay, and he thought that "Waimea" was good enough.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm Kileki Waimea, and I have no idea where I am." He told her.

She replied, "Well, I can tell you one thing, if you couldn't tell already, you are on an island in the middle of the sea. I just arrived here recently myself, and we are exploring the island."

"A wayfinder huh? That's pretty cool. Maybe she could help me find a way home?" Tyler thought to himself.

He said, "That's awesome, how far are you from your home?"

"Pretty far away, this is the farthest we have traveled out than ever before." Moana told him.

"Wow. You must be pretty skilled then." He marveled.

"Thanks, the ocean does help a lot though." She said, acknowledging the nearby water on the shore.

Tyler didn't know what to say, so naturally, he decided to say nothing at all, and wait for Moana to bring up something else.

Eventually, after about a minute of really awkward silence, she said,

"Since you are lost, do you want to come back to camp with me? We could use some help with some things."

"Uh, sure, that sounds great! Thank you." He responded.

"No problem! And maybe if you prove to have skill, you could end up one of us." She joked.

When she had said this, Tyler kind of hoped that she wouldn't be joking about it, because he really wouldn't mind it.

"Alright, let's get going." She told him.

After this, they set out back to the wayfinder camp.

…

Moana was a bit puzzled about this new mysterious "Kileki."

"Where did he come from?" She wondered.

He didn't seem like an islander at all. He wore weird clothes, talked a bit differently, and seemed more slender in frame than the other men from her village.

"Is he from an island at all?" She thought.

She then remember the flash of light.

"Did he cause that? If he did, what happened?" She pondered.

She decided that she would ask him about it later, once they got back to camp. So, after these thoughts, she decided that it was time to head back, so they did.

 **A.N (Again):**

 **Hi again. So it seems that Tyler and Moana have met each other, and it seems the brink of a new adventure lies in Moana's path. Don't worry, the next chapter with have quite a bit of action in it. Btw, thanks for reading! And for reviewing and following. If you want to see something specific, leave a review or PM, if you want. Tune in next time!**

 **-TOWO**


	4. Chapter 4: The Menehune

Chapter 4: The Menehune

As they continued their walk back to the wayfinder camp, silence often filled the air. Neither could really find something to say. To Tyler, it was the most awkward moment he had ever experienced, well, maybe except when he actually met her. But, for both of them, it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

Moana glanced at her surroundings as they were walking, a forest on her right, the sea on her left. The sky was clear, and it was a beautiful night.

Finally, Tyler decided to say something to break the tension.

"Do you know if this island has a name?"

She looked and him, and said:

"Not yet," she smiled, "we actually have been trying to come up with a name. It's been kinda tough, do you have any possible ideas?"

Tyler looked at the cliffs, it reminded him of the pictures of Kaua'i he saw in a travel brochure. He then realized that he was 2,000 years in the past, and there probably wasn't a name for the island yet.

"How about Kaua'i?" (See what I did there? ;) ).

Moana considered the name, and she replied,

"I like it. Kaua'i. Has a nice tone."

Tyler imagined a scoreboard in his head, with a large number one on it after that one.

So they continued to walk along the shore, with less tension than before, as both began to talk a bit. Moana began to notice more and more that Tyler really looked quite a bit different than others she had met before. He was light skinned, but was somewhat tan, and had brown hair. He was taller than she was, but he wasn't exactly tall either. He had a slender frame, and brown eyes. She was intrigued by the clothes that he was wearing, as it was designed like nothing she had seen before.

"Where did you get those clothes?" She asked him.

Tyler had another mini panic attack when she asked him this again, he thought:

"Oh God, if I tell her I'm from the future, she'll think I'm crazy. But on the other hand, if I lie and then she finds out later, then she'll think I'm a liar and crazy."

It seemed to be a lose-lose situation either way, but, as he thought: "What the hell, I'm a terrible liar anyway, might as well tell her."

But as he was about to say that, they heard something move behind them. As they looked back there was nothing there. They then heard the sound again, this time near the forest, but again, nothing there. They both looked at each other and laughed nervously. As they faced forward, they stopped dead in their tracks.

What they exactly saw wasn't alarming, but surprising. What stood in front of them were an army of little men, armed with spears and fire. They looked to be about three feet tall at most, probably what most see today as "midgets."

"Uh, what are those?" Tyler asked Moana

Moana looked at them, they looked at her in silence. She then remembered what they were, for he grandma had told her of them in her stories.

"Those are menehune." She said, "they are little people who are said to live deep in the forests of islands, away from everything else."

"Are they dangerous?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not sure, but from looking at them, they don't seem so dangerous. Right guys?" She projected to them.

The menehune started chanting in an unknown language towards both of them, and starting walking towards them with spears pointed.

"Well, I think that answers your question Kileki. So, if we are smart, we should probably run." She suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." He responded, and they took off.

So, Moana and Tyler took off down the shore, with a horde of dwarves chasing after them. The two looked back, and still saw them with their spears pointed towards them. They saw that the rest of the shoreline was blocked by cliffs not too far up, so they turned left, into the forest.

As they ran into the wooded area, the hid behind two trees. They waited there for awhile, hoping that they had lost them.

"Did we lose them?" Tyler asked.

"I think so!" Moana replied, as she snuck her head around the tree.

When she poked her head out, a spear whizzed past her head and into the tree.

"Never mind!" She said, "Run some more!"

They took off deeper into the forest.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Tyler screamed as the menehune began to throw their spears at the two. With spears barely missing the both of them, they ran into a dead end.

"Great! Where do we go now?" Tyler yelled in fear.

"I don't know! They are surrounding us!" Moana replied back.

The menehune were circling in on the two, chanting louder than ever. Getting closer and closer to them, with spears drawn.

Neither had any idea what to do, and both thought that they were about to die. That is, until Tyler had one last resort to try. He had remembered the stone that he "stole" from the two mysterious men, for he still had it on him. He took it out of this pocket, and grabbed Moana's arm.

"What are you doing?" Moana asked, wondering why he took hold of her arm.

"Just trust me." Tyler said, as he held the stone in his hand. He thought of the shoreline, and grasped the stone firmly. It began to glow brightly again, and it vibrated in his hand. The world spun before both of their eyes, as a blue light appeared, and before they new it, they fell onto the shore, away from the menehune.

"We survived!" Moana yelled triumphant.

"How did you do that? It was amazing!"

Tyler was about to answer until he got a hug from Moana. His face turned a bright red, but since it was night out, it was hard to tell.

As he was about to explain, the ground began to shake again, as a blue light appeared in the sky. Tyler knew someone else was coming, so they hid behind a rock that was on the shore.

"Come on! We need to hide!" He said.

When they got behind the rock, two figures appeared out of the blue light. When Tyler saw who they were, dread filled him, as he began to feel cold.

It was the two mysterious men from before, the two that, in a way, had caused him to be in this predicament in the first place. He peeked over the rock, and the two stood scanning the horizon.

"That kid came here, as this is the last known area of activity of that stone. So he's here somewhere." The shorter one said.

"Why do we need to get him, he's own his own most likely, and is probably scared out of his wits! Do you really think he can do anything?" The taller one said.

"That 'harmless' kid you are talking about, has one of our stones, and he heard what we are here for. He knows everything, and if he figures out how to use these properly, he can become dangerous Aukai!" The shorter one said.

"Ka'eo, he won't, instead of wasting time here on this pointless island, why don't we focus on finding the Heart of Te Fiti, and then get out of here." Aukai told him.

Behind the rock, Moana heard this, and her eyes widened.

"The Heart of Te Fiti is a huge deal! That precious artifact will allow us to control all creation! We will have the world in our hands if we take that stone! And I am not about to let some damned kid ruin it Aukai!" Ka'eo yelled in anger.

Moana, whispering, said to Tyler,

"They are trying to steal the Heart of Te Fiti! The heart of life itself!"

After she said that, she went back to listening.

"Ka'eo, you really need to calm down, there's not sight of the kid here, he's probably out somewhere crying for help, he has no one at all. He will go crazy before learn how to stop us, anyway, he's a dumb kid from California anyway, he's clueless about what any of this is." Aukai consoled.

"Ugh, fine! We need to get out of here anyway, I want to get that Heart!"

And with that, Aukai and Ka'eo disappeared.

Tyler and Moana rose up from behind the rock, and she was furious.

"How dare they think they can just go and steal the Heart of Te Fiti. I am the one who returned it, and I am the one who needs to make sure it stays where it is!" She yelled.

"And is this kid they are talking about you? Are you the 'kid' who stole their rock. Is that what's in your hand at this very moment?"

This tirade of questions was thrown upon Tyler like a lightning storm, and so he finally answered:

"Yes, I am that kid, I'm from the future. I was on an island not too far from here, when I found the stone in the sand, and when they saw me, they chased me until I activated the stone and got sent back here." He told her.

Moana couldn't believe what she was hearing, but after seeing whatever just happened moments ago, she believed him.

"So you are not from this time? You are from time that has not happened yet?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm from a city called Los Angeles, on the mainland, quite far from these islands." He told her.

"So why were you on the islands?" She asked him.

"I guess, to escape the fast pace at home, and to slow down and enjoy this place." He replied.

Moana seemed interested in this new aspect of Tyler she did not know about, but she now had to ask him to do her a big favor.

"Well, since you are here, and are most likely stuck here now, do you want to go with me on a journey? To save the Heart of Te Fiti from whatever those guys are?" She asked him enthusiastically.

Tyler was excited when she had asked him this. This was his chance to get closer with her, and get to know her even more. Nonetheless he could brag that he saved the world, he couldn't deny it.

"Of course! Let's do it!" He replied back happily.

"Alright then! Let's head back to the camp, we can head out in a few days to sea. But first, there is someone I want you to meet. Come on!" Moana said as she started running back to the direction of camp.

"Race ya!" She said, and she continued to run.

"Wa-wait!" Tyler said, as he chased after her.

"Who is this person you want me to meet?"

 **A.N:**

 **Hello once again! I hope you have enjoyed reading this so far! I know I have enjoyed writing it. This story had helped me to learn more about Pacific Islander Culture, and incorporating the menehune was fun because I never knew about them before, and writing about them was fun! Anyways, I've been trying to lengthen the chapters, since it was suggested, so this one is a bit longer. Thanks for reviewing btw, I like reading what you guys have to say. And btw, who do you think Moana wants Tyler to meet?**

See ya!

-TOWO


	5. Chapter 5: Camp

Chapter 5: Camp

So, they trudged on, it was now deep in the night, and both were fatigued greatly. The menehune fiasco almost killed them both, and now they have a whole new problem on their hands. Their feet hurt, their eyes fought to close, everything about Tyler and Moana spoke "sleep."

"So," Tyler yawned, "Are you going to tell me who you want me to meet so badly?"

Moana looked at him, smiled mischievously, "Noooooope. You just gonna have to wait and see."

Whoever it was, it made Tyler anxious. Was it her boyfriend, that's like amazing at fighting monsters? "Would he blow me out of the water? Does she think I'm pathetic? I'm I just psyching myself out because that's what I tend to do when I find a girl attractive?" Tyler's mind raced. He was a fairly anxious person, but when he was tired, he tended to overthink things a lot more than usual. Of course, he didn't want to ask her what she thought about him, because, who does that? Well, he wanted to, but it probably wasn't the best time. So, he tried to put it aside until they got there.

Moana, being the curious person that she is, asked Tyler,

"So, Kileki, boy from the future, what is life exactly like there?"

This question actually put aside Tyler's insecure thoughts, and was filled with enthusiasm.

"Well, it is pretty different from this time. As time goes, people eventually invented new things. These things evolved, and technology was born."

"What's that?" Moana asked

"Well, they are machines, it's kind of hard to explain. But basically, they are built to work and do a specific job to make a task easier for humans. Machines allowed for us to create even better things, and sadly, bad things too. In my time, huge towns, called cities, exist. There will be one on an island not to far from here in the future."

"Are you from there?" Moana inquired.

"The one on the island? No, I'm not. But I am from a big city on the mainland."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, mainland?" Confused, she asked.

"The islands are not all the land on Earth. A good distance away, in all ways, there are larger pieces of land. The ocean does cover a lot of the Earth, but there is a lot more land than you think there is. On the coast that leads to these islands, will be a huge city, called Los Angeles, and that's where I was born." Tyler finished.

"Wow. That's amazing! What else is there?" Moana continued to ask.

"Well, in order to travel to places, there are a lot of different ways. In my time, sailing long distances takes more time than other ways. In order to get from the mainland to here, we use something called an airplane, which flies in the air, similar to a bird. It can go very fast, and can probably travel from wherever you are from to here in less than a day."

"What? So we are able to fly in the future?" Moana was becoming a bit excited.

"Well, if you put it like that, yes. And also, when traveling on land, we use machines called cars, which are like planes, but travel on land. In order to get to places we have never been to before, we have gps, which helps us locate where to go by showing where we are."

"How does it do that?" She asked.

"Humans found out a way to send machines called satellites into space, where the stars are, and it sends signals to the device used, like sending someone something."

"We find ways to explore the stars?" Now Moana was filled with curiosity.

"Yes we do, we are able to build machines to send us into space, to explore new places, like the moon."

"Wow. I can't believe all of that will exist. If you find a way home, will you take me to see it?" She pleaded him.

This thought struck a ray of hope through his chest when she said that. Maybe, she does feel some sort of attraction to him?

He said, "Sure. I will take you to see the future."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And they had a deal.

So, as that conversation had struck its end, they were arriving at the wayfinder camp.

"Welcome to the wayfinder camp! This is where we are staking out to explore the island!" Moana introduced to Tyler.

"Hey, I'm back!" She yelled.

But there was no answer.

They walked into the camp, it was small, with what looked to be the remnants of a campfire in the middle, with three makeshift mats to sleep on. But something was wrong, there was no one to be found.

"Hm, this is weird. Where is everyone?" Moana asked.

Luckily, Moana knew that someone who she knew quite well was close by, and could maybe figure out where everyone went.

"Quick, follow me!" She told Tyler, and they ran out of the camp.

They ended up finding another campfire, this one lit up.

"Kileki, you are about to meet that person I was telling you about." Moana said as they approached the campfire.

When the arrived, Tyler saw what looked to be a behemoth of a man sitting down. It seemed he was trying to fatten up a chicken by giving it food, with intents to cook it.

"Maui! I thought I told you HeiHei was off limits!" She exclaimed as she ran to grab the chicken away from the demigod.

Yes, it was the great demigod Maui. Who seemed to be a bit irritated that his dinner was taken away from him.

"I wasn't trying to prepare him to eat, I was just feeding him!" Maui said, trying to excuse himself.

"Yeah, ok." Moana said, "anyways, Maui, I have someone that I would like you to meet."

Maui took a glance at the boy standing behind Moana, and whispered, "Who is that kid? Why are you hanging out with him? He doesn't look like he is around from here." Maui said with a sense of urgency.

"No, he is fine, I found him on the beach, he actually saved me from being killed by a tribe of menehune. His name is Kileki, and he actually isn't from this time." She told him.

"What are you talking about? How could he not be from this time?" Maui continued to question.

"There are these two guys that are planning to steal the Heart of Te Fiti. And he happened to overhear them, and accidentally took hold of a magic stone, that sent him back to now." Moana told him.

Hearing this made Maui shudder, as he was all too familiar with this. You see, Maui actually created these stones. Two of them to be exact, and he hid them to make sure no one would ever find them. But now, it seems that people have discovered them.

"So you're telling me, that this kid was accidentally sent here, when two guys were planning to steal the Heart?" Maui reiterated.

"Yep." Moana replied, "Look, I saw them, I know what they are planning. They are trying to steal the heart, so they can use it for themselves. He is right, and he can help us to protect the heart. Please Maui, we can't let the Heart be stolen again. We already know what happened last time."

"Alright, fine, but let me see him." And with that, he got up.

"Hello, other human, I am Maui, the shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all." Maui said to Tyler

Tyler didn't know what to say, this guy was huge!

"Uh, nice to meet you?" He said, with a nervous voice.

"So, you are from the future, yes? You used a time stone to get here?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tyler said, "here it is."

He took the stone out of his pocket, and gave it to Maui.

"Okay then, we are gonna need that, if we are gonna save the Heart from evil." Maui said.

"Great, but, I'm really tired, and I want to go to sleep. So, let's head back to camp." Moana said.

But as Moana finished, they heard a scream, followed by a flash of light. The group sprinted back to camp, and found it in shambles. The remnants of it were scattered, and whoever was in the camp, took the other wayfinders with them.

"Those guys, they took the others." said Tyler.

Moana fell to the floor, as her necklace, that was given to her by her grandmother, was destroyed. She sat there for a few moments, which were filled of silence. When she finally got up, she said,

"We should leave at daybreak, so we should probably go to sleep."

And with that, they scavenged what they could find to create makeshift mats to sleep on. Once they did that, and called it a night. Maui, instantly started snoring, loudly.

As time went on, Tyler couldn't sleep. His mind raced with thoughts. He kept going back to thinking about Moana. "Jesus, what am I going to do? Am I really about to embark on a journey across the ocean, to combat these people I don't know about. They could be armed with weapons, or have some other magical ability. What about Moana, do I have a chance? Should I even consider it?" Tyler eventually fell asleep, but little did he know, that Moana was plagued with the same issue.

Moana couldn't sleep either. Her camp had just been ransacked by people that most likely are trying to steal the Heart of Te Fiti, the very object she had returned to its rightful spot a year ago. And now she seems to have met a new friend, Kileki. But the question is, what does he think about her. She never was one to consider having a love interest, because she knew that she didn't need one at the moment. But, meeting this new guy definitely puts it on her mind, especially when she thinks he could be a great person. She eventually fell asleep like the rest of them, with a brand new adventure looming in front of them, waiting to begin.

A.N.:

Hey, welcome back to another chapter. Well, it seems that adventure is around the corner now for the group. Maui and HeiHei are going to be joining Tyler and Moana on this brand new journey. What do you think will happen? I'm curious! And always, thanks for reading!

-TOWO


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

It was around two in the morning, and the ocean was surprisingly calm. In the vast sea, off the coast of the newly named Kaua'i Island, a boat lingered. A boat that was a good distance from the shoreline, as it slowly drifted away in the sea.

Unfortunately, the events occurring on the boat blurted a sharp contrast to its surroundings. On it, the atmosphere was full of fear, as two men and one woman, sat tied up and gagged, dragged up against the wall. They sat there for quite some time, only giving glances to each other every few minutes, as they awaited their faith. Not only were they being held hostage, but they were confused, they didn't know how they got there, and they didn't know who had brought them. So, anxiety was high in the atmosphere, almost radiating off their skin, as goosebumps were visible on all of them.

Suddenly, two figures walked in front of them and stopped. As their faces were illuminated by the moonlight, their hostages did not recognize them. These two men did not normal. They way they were dressed was quite peculiar, and their hair styles were never seen before. The shorter one had a stare that seemed to turn whoever it struck to stone. This very gaze froze all three of them in perpetual fear. For a few moments, there was silence, providing an even more uncanny atmosphere.

These two men were none other than Aukai and Ka'eo, the two men in which Moana and Tyler encountered on the Island.

The shorter captor, Ka'eo, finally spoke up, "You are all wayfinders, no?"

The three didn't respond, frozen in fear.

"You are wayfinders? Correct?" He sternly yelled.

Still, no answer.

Ka'eo had a short temper, and if no one would cooperate, there for sure would be problems.

He walked up to one of the men,

"Stand up!" He scolded.

The man stood up, and was met by a prompt smack on the face, by the hand of Ka'eo.

"Next time I ask you a question, you answer me." He said, as he ripped off the covering on the man's mouth mouth.

"You will answer my question now... are you wayfinders?" He asked yet again.

In a shaky voice, the petrified man responded, "Yes. We a-a-are. We c-c-come from f-f-far away."

"Well, where?" Ka'eo asked.

"I d-don't t-think that's s-something I should t-tell you." He said, as he was greeting by another smack.

"If you EVER avoid answering my questions again, I will make sure you are thrown off this boat, with your hands and feet tied up!"

Ka'eo then pushed him back down, and brought the other man up.

"So, are you willing to answer my questions?" He asked as he took the mouth cover off.

"I will ask again, in case you forgot, where are you from?" He said.

The second man said the same as the first. Ka'eo was at the end of his wits, and ordered Aukai to prepare to throw him overboard. But before he could do this, the woman began to cry out, with her voice muffled.

"Ah, let's see what this lovely young lady has to say." Ka'eo said, removing the cloth from her mouth.

"We are from Motunui. An island that is a good week away. We come to find new islands, and this is the furthest we have ever come out." She blurted out.

"Alright, and who here is your leader?" Ka'eo asked.

No one owned up to the question.

"Who is the leader?" He asked again.

The first man said, "She is not here, she is still on the island, and she isn't alone. The demigod Maui is there as well, and when they find out what you have done, you will all pay."

"Haha! I'm soo scared! And, what may be the name of your leader?"

"Her name is Moana, proud chief of our village. She sailed valiantly across the sea with Maui and restored the Heart of Te Fiti!" The woman said proudly.

When Ka'eo heard this, he immediately became interested. Maybe these "wayfinders" weren't so useless after all. If this girl, is really the challenge offered against him to steal the Heart, all he had to do was destroy her, and take the Heart for himself. His perfect idea had hatched, and he knew that it was a great one.

"Aukai, tie them back up. We have planning to do." Ka'eo said, and he then walked below the deck.

He waited for Aukai to finish, and then, he began to reveal his master plan.

"Look, the Heart is protected by that so called "Chief Moana" and the demigod Maui. We have the ultimate weapons on our side, the time stones, we can teleport anywhere, summon anything we want, and we have the power to control anyone at our own will. We will travel to Lalotai, and break the barrier sealing Earth from there. We will take control of this army, and destroy Motunui. We shall take the chief's parents hostage, travel to Te Fiti, and unleash Te Ka among the Earth again. Then, we leave, to the present, as supreme rulers of creation!" Ka'eo explained.

Aukai liked what he was hearing, but then remembered: "Ka'eo, aren't you forgetting about that kid that has the other time stone? If he learns how to use it properly, he could prove to be a problem."

"Aukai, he's a kid, he is no match for us. If anything, he find out he can teleport, and that's it. He won't learn that he can summon weapons, freeze time, or manipulate anyone. The time stone has many powers, some that I don't even know of yet." Ka'eo told him.

Aukai, being the skeptic he is, asked yet another question, "Okay, but what about the demigod? Remember, Maui can shapeshift, and he is also the creator of these stones. How do you expect to pull this off without running into him?"

"Oh, we will run into him, but I'm not worried. We'll kill him. Take his fishhook, and become the supreme among all humans in the past, present, and future. We will become time lords!" Ka'eo explained.

"And the girl?" Aukai asked.

"Oh, the chief? She will end up dying like the rest of her people." He simply answered.

"Ka'eo, you really have outdone yourself on this one. When shall we start?' He asked.

"Now." Ka'eo said, as he took out a pen and paper.

…

Moana opened her eyes, with the ransacked camp her first sight. The brink of dawn was among them, as the sky began to dimly light up. When she sat up, she noticed the Tyler wasn't in his bed. She looked around, and saw him standing over by the shore. She got up, and walked over there.

"Good morning..." she said, "Why are you up already?"

"I don't know, it's just, so many things have been happening so fast lately. I just need time to slow down. Like, at one moment, I'm on the beach, in my time, and then here I am now, in the past, about to journey to battle two time traveling thugs. It's exhilarating, but exhausting. But, for me, I wonder, if I'm ever going to be able to go home again, or if I even want to." He said.

"I'm sorry it's stressing you out..." She said, "Wait, did you just say that you didn't know if you wanted to go home?"

He replied, "I'm really not sure, Moana, these past hours have probably been the best I've experienced. I mean, yeah, I almost died, but still, it's been amazing. I feel happy here, but I feel like I can't just abandon my family."

"Kileki, either way, you have people with you. In the future, you have them, and here you have me and Maui. Look, we should take everything one step at a time, we need to stop those thieves, or there may not be a future to return to." She consoled.

"You're right, thank you Moana, you're a great friend, if that's what you wanna say, since, you know, we've only known each other for like 10 hours. Hehe." He chuckled.

"Uh, sure... yeah, friends, sounds good. Alright, let's head back." She said.

"But not before I beat you back there!" She said as she pushed him over and started running towards camp.

"H-hey! I'm not letting you beat me this time!" Tyler yelled, stumbling to get back on his feet, to catch up with Moana. "Maybe," he thought, "she likes me? A bit?" As he ran back.

When they got back. There was a piece of paper in a bottle on his mat. He opened it, and his eyes widened.

"Hey Moana! I think you may want to see this." Tyler called to her.

She came over, and he gave her the paper, it said:

"Dear Moana, Chief of Motunui,

Your precious island will be attacked very soon. Your wayfinding crew gave away all information. Not only do I plan to destroy your island, I plan to unleash Lalotai to the Earth, and most importantly, steal the most valued Heart of Te Fiti. I send you this message for your preparation, for impending doom. If you aren't too late, maybe you can scavenge your pathetic town from the grasp of inescapable death.

Well, it was nice writing to you,

Ka'eo"

Moana was brought to the verge of tears. This man was planning to destroy the world.

"Why, why would he do this? Does he really want to destroy all of mankind?" She asked.

"No, Moana, he wants to be the absolute ruler, and he will destroy anything to get it." Tyler responded.

"This is unbelievable. We cannot let him do this. Quick! We need to find Maui, and then depart for Motunui."

And after this, the two ran out to find the demigod.

 **A.N.:**

 **Oh boy, things are getting juicy now! I hope you are ready! It's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**

 **-TOWO**


	7. Chapter 7: At Sea

Chapter 7: At Sea

So, our three heroes set out for Moana's home, Motunui. The sea was questionably calm, but no one was complaining, for a calmer sea equals smoother travel.

Moana stood silent, looking out at vast ocean. She had a lot on her mind, and she had a good reason for it. Yet again, her hometown island was in danger of destruction. Her people were basically staring death in the face, and they didn't even know it yet. Would they be able to get there in time to save her island? Would they be too late? Will the two mysterious men from the future destroy all she knows and loves? But the problem wasn't just regarding her own island, but all of the world. The Heart of Te Fiti was the life source of the entire planet, and with it gone again, who knows what peril it would unleash amongst the world. Moana was just in time last time the Heart needed to be returned, and saved the world from certain doom. She could only imagine what else would happen if someone stole the Heart, and left with it forever. Could it unleash Lalotai among the world? Would all islands crumble into the ocean? Would the ocean even exist after a certain amount of time. All of this began to sink into Moana's mind, and for the first time in a great while, she felt afraid. The world literally was in the three's fingers. Of course, she had a demigod on her side in Maui, but Tyler (or Kileki for her sake), what about him?

"Will he really stick with us for this? Is he willing to go and save the world? He probably has never experienced something like this before, is he afraid?" She thought to herself.

"And most of all, will he leave once this is all over?"

"What about my people? Will they be strong enough to fight back if we don't get there in time?"

"What will those men do? What terrible things will they do in order to take the Heart?"

This moment in time allowed Moana to just sit and think for awhile about everything. She really didn't have much time before to do this, so she really just let loose. She needed to, for she is about to go save the world again. But, the company of Tyler and Maui did calm her nerves a lot. She knew Maui probably wasn't afraid, since he didn't really think these things through much, but she was sure that Tyler had to have some jitters about what was about to unfold. When she came back to reality, she glanced over to her side, and saw Tyler making conversation with Maui.

"So, uh, you're a demigod, huh?" He asked Maui.

"Yep, Demigod of the Wind of Sea." He replied, "Creator of everything you know around you."

This statement caused Tyler to glance around his surroundings, realizing that apparently everything around him was made by the guy sitting next to him.

"So, was creating everything difficult for you?" He asked.

"Nope. As long as I have my trusty fishhook by my side, I'll be just fine. It basically gives me all of my powers, which are pretty cool if you ask me."

"What can you do?" Tyler was interested.

"Allow me to demonstrate," and with that, Maui stood up, and became a hawk, and flew up into the sky with his signature cry.

"Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed, causing Moana to smile, as she rejoined the two.

"Pretty cool huh?" She said to him.

"Yeah, that's amazing!" He remarked.

She giggled, did these humans from the future not know anything about demigods?

"Have you never seen anything like this before?" She asked.

"Nope. I mean in like movies and stuff, but not in real life." He replied.

A movie? What was a movie? Moana knew that she already had asked a lot about the future, but she had to know what a movie was, since they apparently show people flying.

"Hey, sorry for asking about the future so much, but what exactly is a movie?" She asked.

"Oh, well a movie is basically a story that is written, like a book, but instead is filmed by a camera, which can capture what happens in real life, and save it. It can be compared to a moving picture. Once they finish, they enhance it with machines, and then, the finished product is called a movie." He said.

Moana couldn't believe what Tyler was saying, a capturing of real life from a so-called "camera," that is enhanced to make a "movie" with machines.

"Wow." She said. "Now that sounds amazing!"

"I'll tell you something Moana, it's definitely not as cool as that." He chuckled, seeing her face in disbelief.

"I don't know, that sounds pretty unbelievable." She told him.

"Yeah, well I thought the same thing about seeing someone shape-shift into a bird, and then fly away." He replied.

They both began to laugh after this, because both things they just talked about seemed so absurd to each other, but were actually real. Maui returned from flying as a hawk, and landed on the boat.

"So, was that not amazing or what?" He boasted.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Tyler told him.

After this, they continued to sail, and watched the sea for a couple of hours. It was beginning to turn dark, and neither of the three had eaten for quite some time, and were starving. They had a bunch of fruit from the island they were at, and took some out to eat. They sat around each other, and began to talk.

"So guys, I have a question for you both." Tyler said, "Would you rather be shipwrecked in the middle of the sea, far away from any land, or be on land when a huge volcano erupts, far away from any village?" He asked.

Maui answered quickly, "Definitely shipwrecked at sea, but it wouldn't matter for me anyway, I would just fly away."

He laughed as he answered.

Moana went next, "I would probably be shipwrecked at sea, because I've got some 'connections' in the ocean, if you know what I mean."

"Connections? What kind of connections?" He asked.

After Tyler asked this, he felt a splash of water hit his back.

"Hey!" He yelled, but he turned around and saw no one. "Did one of you guys splash me with water?" He said, turning his head towards Maui. If it were those two, it would've had to have been him, since he knew Moana couldn't have done it because she was answering his question.

Moana, trying to keep a straight face, said, "No, we didn't do it."

A few seconds later, he felt more water strike his back once more.

"What the hell!" He shrieked, as more water had hit him than before.

"Seriously, is this a joke or something?"

Moana and Maui both had a hard time holding back their laughter. She replied, "Maybe it's the Ocean..."

Tyler laughed at her remark,

"The Ocean? HA! Yeah right, the Ocean is a body of water, there is no way it could be alive."

"Why don't you say that to its face?" Maui asked him.

"Alright, fine." Tyler said as he stood up, and turned around. He took a deep breath, and yelled,

"Hey Ocean! You are not alive, you are just water! You are dead! And if you were alive, I bet you wouldn't soak me again with me staring at you!"

Tyler turned around triumphantly towards the two with a smirk, then turned around to say some more,

"See! I told you that you were lif-" He was interrupted by a giant splash of water that completely soaked him. He turned around, and looked at the two. Moana and Maui burst into laughter. They both fell over, with tears filling their eyes. Moana never had laughed so hard in her life.

"Well, once you are done laughing, would you like to explain what is going on?" Tyler asked a bit irritated, since he was soaked with water, and had seaweed stuck to his cheek.

"Okay, okay, fine." Moana said, as she wiped the tears from her face. "The Ocean, in fact, is alive, and it actually is a good friend of mine. It chose me to return the Heart..." She explained, and then eyed at the water, "and I'm sure that it will help us save the Heart this time, right Ocean?"

A small wave came up and nodded as if it was a head.

Tyler thought the little wave looked funny, as it nodded its head like a human, and it made him laugh, but not for long. The next thing Tyler knew, he had a mouth full of salt water, and began to cough.

The other two laughed again, and Maui told him, "If you don't be nice to the Ocean, you're gonna have a hard time around here, so look out."

"Okay..." Tyler turned to the Ocean, and he said, "I'm sorry Ocean, I promise to not make fun of you anymore." The little wave emerged again, and gave him a high five, and Tyler assumed that meant that they were alright.

"Alrighty, everyone is friends now!" Moana said happily.

The three sat back down again to finish eating, until Moana asked Tyler, "So, What about you?"

He looked up, and asked, "Huh?"

She repeated, "What is your answer to the question that you asked earlier?"

"Oh, I would rather be shipwrecked too, because I'd have a better chance surviving than trying to run from a volcano." He answered.

"Interesting. Hey, I have a question for you..." Maui said, remembering Moana and his first adventure together, and asked, "Would you rather face a huge monster crab, or face a huge lava monster?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one. But I think I would go with the monster crab." He responded.

"Why?" Moana asked intrigued.

"Um, probably because it wouldn't be able to burn me to a crisp like the lava monster." Tyler answered while chuckling.

"Well, what if I told you that Moana and I faced those two monsters, and emerged victorious?" Maui asked.

"Well, then that's pretty impressive, I'd have to say..." Tyler said, then glanced over to Moana, "That's really cool, do you mind telling me about it?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Moana said.

So, for the rest of the time, Moana told her story of how the Ocean chose her, and how she left her island to restore the Heart to save her people. She told of how she convinced Maui to help her restore it, and how she and him went up against Tamatoa, and Te Ka. But, she also explained how Te Ka was really Te Fiti, who was angered by the loss of her precious heart.

"Wow. That's an amazing story. That must have been a great adventure." Tyler commented.

"Thanks, it really was." Moana said, with her cheeks blushing slightly.

Maui began to yawn, and decided, "Alright, I think it's time we went to sleep, you guys go ahead, and I'll steer for awhile. And with that, they went to sleep.

. . .

Tyler was fast asleep, and began to have a strange dream. In his dream, he was on an island, but he was with someone. He looked over, and it was Moana. But something was different, they were holding hands, sitting on the shore. Neither of them said anything, but just sat there. He looked behind him, and he saw a village, and assumed it was Motunui. They both were still young, and their adventure had just ended. He realized that he and Moana were "dating," as he would say it in modern times. Something about this felt right to him, he felt happy, and everything was vibrant around them. She turned to look at him, and they looked at each other for a few seconds, each second getting closer to each other. Soon, they were close enough where their noses could touch, and it seemed to Tyler that they were about to kiss. That is, until he heard a thundering sound. He looked towards the shore, and saw a lightning storm coming towards them. He panicked and tried to get up, and then felt like he was rolling on the floor.

Tyler woke up to see that the boat had entered a storm while at sea. A flash of lightning had struck right above the mast, and he saw Moana sit up to the bed on the right of him. They both panicked and ran outside to steer the ship. Maui was nowhere in sight, and the two seemed to be the only two on the boat. Moana ran to control the boat to make sure it didn't capsize. But all of a sudden, a wave had snuck beneath the boat, and had caused them to lose their footing. As they struggled to get up, Tyler saw a flash of light go right before his eyes, and he felt himself fly backwards, and everything went black. The last thing he heard was Moana yelling, "Kileki! Kileki! Kileki!"

...

Aukai and Ka'eo were reaching a very peculiar shaped island. It was small, but there was a huge mountain in the center. As they pulled up at the shoreline, Ka'eo said, "Well Aukai, welcome to the entrance of Lalotai, the Realm of Monsters."

"Uh, Ka'eo, are you sure that you want to do this? I'm sure this could backfire in some way." Aukai asked hesitantly.

"Aukai, please, we have the stones, they give us more power than anything we can find down there.

So, as this was said, the two began to climb to the top. Once the got there, Aukai didn't see a way in, and tried to convince Ka'eo to leave.

"Oh well, Ka'eo, nothing here, we should probably leave, and find a different way."

"Oh shut it, you wimp, the entrance is below our feet, it should open by a simple touch of the stone." Ka'eo said.

And with that, he placed the stone on the floor, and the ground began to shake. The ground beneath them began to open up, and once it did, the two had a clear entrance into the realm of monsters.

"I think I'll wait out here, Ka'eo, you can go in." Aukai said.

"Aukai, I swear, get down there!" Ka'eo said, as he pushed him down to the abyss. As he heard Aukai scream from falling, he too dove into the abyss.

The fall took quite some time, but the eventually got to the bottom. Aukai face planted into the ground, and Ka'eo's fall was broken by Aukai's body

"Come on, get up!" Ka'eo said to him, as he got up, and walked towards the home of the infamous crab Tamatoa.

Ka'eo and Aukai walked into his lair, and looked around for him.

"Maybe he's dead, Ka'eo, no point in looking for him now." Aukai tried to convince Ka'eo to leave.

"He's not dead, he's a monster, who knows how long he lives for..." he replied, "Tamatoa! Come out! Don't be a coward, we have a deal we would like to make with you!"

And with that, the huge crab emerged from hiding, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A puny human calling me a coward? How dare you." Tamatoa said in annoyance.

"Tamatoa! I have come to make a deal with you! A deal you cannot reject!" Ka'eo said.

"Oh really? And what would your amazing deal be?" The crab wondered.

"My friend and I come from the future, and we have come to take the Heart of Te Fiti, and would like your assistance in getting it, and also destroying a few people."

"Oh, and how will you be able to do this puny humans? I am not very convinced." Tamatoa said uninterested.

"With this!" Ka'eo yelled, as he pulled out his stone.

Tamatoa's eyes lit up, "One of the Celestial Stones! You should not have that! Wait, how did you get it?" He asked, now starting to get interested.

"We stole it." Ka'eo explained.

"Very well, continue on with your plan, I'm quite infatuated with it." Tamatoa said.

"Well, Tamatoa, we plan to open this realm to the Earth with the Celestial Stone, allowing you and everyone else down here to wreak havoc upon the islands. This will allow us to take the Heart, and will allow you to live on the land for the rest of eternity. We also have a special task for you..." Ka'eo said.

"What would be the task?" The crab asked.

"To destroy Maui, and his two lackies. We need them out of the picture in order to do this." Ka'eo explained.

This idea seemed to be too good to be true to Tamatoa. He would be able to walk the Earth, and destroy Maui, the demigod who cut off one of his legs? He definitely was interested in this.

"Alright, human, I think we have reached an agreement here, you steal the Heart of Te Fiti, give it to me, and allow monsters to roam the Earth. I would gladly be able to help." Tamatoa compromised.

Ka'eo knew that this would be the only way to get Tamatoa to help him, so he agreed, even though he was keeping the Heart for himself.

"Alright then, it's time to begin." Ka'eo said, with an evil grin spreading across his face.

. . .

Tyler slowly opened his eyes. It seems to be around noon. The sky was clear and blue, and was the first thing he saw. He sat up, with sand in his hair, and all over him, sticking to his skin. He looked around, and saw absolutely nothing. He had washed up on the shore of a small island, one that was maybe a mile or two wide. Then, he had remembered what had happened, and he quickly stood up. When he did, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down, and saw that his ankle was swollen.

"Oh no. It's sprained. I can't go far on this, or I'll make it worse." He thought to himself. But he again thought of Moana, he needed to find her, so he put up with and pain, and began to limp across the shore.

He looked around again, and saw nothing.

"Moana!" He yelled. "Moana!"

He continued to yell, until he saw what appeared to be a human silhouette sitting on the shore. He was filled with relief, and limped his way down to his destination.

Hello guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for awhile. I had finals for school, and I had to write a paper for one of my classes, so I had a lot of things to do. Then, before I knew it, it was Christmas! And I was finally able to start working on this again! So thank you so much for all of the reviews and reads! I really appreciate it. Tune in for the next chapter, because things are starting to get good. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up the day after New Years, so stay tuned!

Happy Holidays!

-TOWO


	8. Chapter 8: Lalotai Unleashed

Chapter 8: Lalotai Unleashed

Tyler continued to run towards the figure, constantly yelling, "Moana! Moana!"

As he limped his way down the shore, the figure he saw stood up, and walked towards him. He was excited, because he thought he had found Moana. As the figure got closer to him, though, he saw that this was not Moana at all, but a man. As he got into clearer sight, Tyler stopped dead in his tracks. It was Aukai.

"Moana? What's a Moana?" Aukai taunted, "What are you doing here anyways, on an island in the middle of the ocean?"

"I might ask you the same thing. What are YOU doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, just something called... None of your business." Aukai sharply said.

As Tyler realized that this man was most likely with his counterpart, Ka'eo, he tried to smoothly take his time stone out of his pocket. But Aukai noticed, and he said,

"Hey, what are you doing? What are you taking out of your pocket?"

"Oh, just something called... None of your business." Tyler mimicked back to Aukai, as he quickly took out his stone and held it in the palm of his hand. But as he did this, he heard another voice come up from behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is this the little squirt that stole my stone?" The voice asked.

Tyler turned around, and recognized it to be Ka'eo, Aukai's lackey. Tyler then responded, "Well, technically you dropped the stone, and left it in the sand, so it's mine, because... finders keepers!"

"Look, I'm in a good mood, give me the stone, and I'll let you go home, and you can forget about all of this." Ka'eo then responded.

Tyler couldn't believe what he had just said to him. He was not going to leave, knowing what this man had in store for the world, and the danger he would have brought upon it, the inhabitants, and most importantly, Moana.

"No thanks, I think I'll keep this." He answered bluntly.

"Well kid, then I guess we're gonna have to take it from you. Aukai! Get him!" Ka'eo commanded.

Aukai then took out a stone of his own, and Tyler saw a huge burst of light beginning to resonate in his hand. Tyler knew he probably should try to avoid whatever he was about to throw at him, and so he ducked. Luckily, he had sucked at the right time, and the beam of energy shot right past him, and into Ka'eo, sending him at least 20 feet back. Tyler saw this as a chance to escape, as Aukai ran to help Ka'eo up. He began to limp for his life as he found some rocks to hide behind.

When Aukai finally reached Ka'eo, he was furious, "How the hell did you miss someone that was one foot in front of you?! Are you really that dumb?"

"Sorry Ka'eo, he moved right at the last second, and ran away." Aukai responded.

"You let him run away too! Do you know at least what direction he ran?"

"Yes, he ran past me straight."

"Well, let's go get him then!"

And with that, the two set off in the direction Tyler ran in.

Tyler sat behind the rocks, catching his breath. He was sure he had gotten away from the two men, but that ended when he heard their voices coming towards him.

"Damn it! We lost him because of you!" Ka'eo said furiously.

Aukai responded, "I still don't know why you are so obsessed with this kid, he doesn't even know how to use the stone, you do."

"That isn't the point Aukai! The problem is that it's not exactly hard to learn how to use one, I mean, you learned to make one, and I can guarantee he is smarter than you!" Ka'eo said angrily

"Look at it this way, the kid is probably afraid to use it, he will never be able to summon anything out of it like we can. He doesn't know how strong that stone can be, all he knows it does is time travel. I think that we should get back to completing the task at hand, and that is opening up Lalotai." Aukai responded, trying to calm Ka'eo down.

Ka'eo was silent for a second, and finally said, "You know what, you are probably right. Ok fine, let's get to it, the tower is here anyway."

"So, uh, what exactly are we going to do?" Aukai asked.

"Well Aukai, we are going to open up the portal now between the here and Lalotai, and we can use our stones to destroy it." He answered.

"And how will we destroy it?" Aukai asked again.

"The stones of course, why don't we shoot it with some nice high bursts of energy, I'm sure that we can destroy it that way." He responded.

And with that, the two went to face the huge towering cliffs that separated Lalotai from Earth.

"Remember, concentrate on destroying it." Ka'eo said.

And with that, two sharp bursts of light were shot towards the huge mountain, and Tyler began to feel some vibrations beneath his feet. He looked up, and saw the mountain crumbling. After this, the two sole beams of light seemed to join with one huge one. This sent shockwaves all throughout the island, and nearly knocked Tyler over. This is when he began to see some very unusual things. He looked to the sky, and saw a flurry of flying beasts. He looked to where the mountain once was, and saw monsters pouring down the basin. The island was now in pure chaos.

"Oh my god. What am I going to do? I can't run, I can't defend myself, I'm stuck here, behind this rock, helpless." Tyler thought. If at any time he felt that he was stuck at a rock and a hard place, now was the time. He then decided that his best bet would be to hide there until the chaos died down, if it ever would. A few minutes passed by, and Tyler was still hiding behind the rocks from everything, occasionally peeking over to check if somehow Moana or Maui would be there, but no luck. So, Tyler sat there, hoping that no one would find him, behind the rocks for quite some time.

. . .

Moana had woken up a few hours ago after blacking out from the shipwreck, but she had no idea where she was. There was no sign of the boat intact, in fact she was able to salvage nothing, as she couldn't find anything at all. Feeling irritated due to being shipwrecked again, she stomped over to the shoreline, and gave the Ocean a dirty look.

"Really? Again with wrecking my boat? And this time sending it off somewhere else, pretty much stranding me here on this island? Thanks!" She said sarcastically, as she started to look around her. That is, until she felt a light splash of water hit the back of her head. She turned, and said, "What?" As the iconic little wave pointed for her to go the right, and to keep going. Reluctantly, Moana said, "Alright, I guess I really don't have a choice." And with that, she set off down the shoreline.

Moana had been walking for a few hours now, with no sign of anything at all. Luckily for her, she had a ton on her mind now, since she was just separated from her two companions, Kileki and Maui. "Will I be able to find them? They could be across the Ocean for all I know." She said to herself. But of course, this didn't slow her down, Moana was a very determined young woman, and didn't give up easily. She saw this as a minor setback, but she knew she would get back on track. The thing she didn't know, however, is when she would find her partners. She knew that she would come across one of them eventually, but when that would happen was a mystery.

Moana's feet began to hurt a little, as she had been walking for hours. The day so far was extremely uneventful, as the Island held nothing of much interest to her. She looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was right above her, indicating it was about midday. She still had quite a few hours left to see if she could find anything, so she decided to take a break. She sat down, and let her feet rest. Her break did not last for long though, as the mountains behind her began to rumble, in fact the entire island began to shake. "Oh great, more shaking." She commented, as she had experienced this quite often in the past few days. But this time, it was like no other. She looked up to the sky, and saw some mysterious objects floating in the sky. This scene confused her a bit, until she realized that it wasn't debris, they were a swarm of monsters! She now realized where she was, the Island that held the entrance to Lalotai, and the barrier must have just been broken. She had a feeling too, as to who could've done it.

"It was those two men from earlier, they've started their plan." She thought to herself. This brought a sense of urgency into Moana, as she realized she needed to act fast if she wanted to stay alive. Since she didn't have anything to defend herself with, she chose to do the second best thing, run.

Moana ran down the shore, yelling for her friends, "Maui! Kileki! Hello? Is anyone there?" She repeatedly yelled, as she rushed down the shoreline, hoping one of them was nearby.

. . .

"Kileki! Maui! Anybody? Please?" The voice begged, and after thinking for a few seconds, Tyler realized that it was Moana!

He wasn't able to hear her yelling anymore, so he peeked his head over the rocks, and saw the reason why. She was being surrounded by a swarm of monsters, and was helpless, as she had no way of defending herself.

"Crap! What can I do?" Tyler panicked, because he didn't exactly notice anything he could use to help her. That is, until he remembered he did have one thing, the time stone. So, he took it out of his pocket, and then he hit another problem. He realized that he had no idea on how to use it. He didn't know how to do anything cool with it, except for teleporting. That's when he got an idea, it was a crazy one nevertheless, but it would have to do.

Tyler walked out behind the stones, and began to yell, "Hey! I'm over here! Come get me!" at the monsters, whilst waving the shimmering stone in the air. This gleaming stone attracted all of the monsters attention, and they all started rushing towards Tyler. He limped as fast as he could into the small forest behind him, and then teleported out back to the sand with Moana. Luckily, his plan had worked, as the monsters thought he had ran further into the forest, and they swarmed in there.

After a few moments, Tyler looked at Moana, and she greeted him promptly with a hug, because she was happy that he was alive.

"Hi." Tyler said as they parted.

"Hello." Moana replied back, creating a brief awkward silence between the two.

Even if the silence was indeed awkward, Tyler was not going to let the moment pass for him to boast about saving her life from a bunch of monsters, so he finally said, "So, I guess I jus.." until he was cut off. The next thing he knew, he was sent flying 20 feet back in the air.

Moana looked behind her, and saw the already notorious Ka'eo standing there. He glanced at Moana for a few seconds, but then continued to walk past her, and went over to Tyler.

"Well, you thought that I just forgot about you huh? Did you really think I was going to leave this island knowing that you were still here, and that I didn't kill you already, you thief. So, do me a favor, and maybe I won't kill you and your girlfriend over there. I'm busy, so I need to get going." Ka'eo demanded.

"Well, kind sir, I would love to give you my stone, but you see the problem with that is, that you kind of sent it flying out of my hand when you sent me over here." Tyler sarcastically responded.

"You know what kid, if you don't give me the damned stone, I promise I will obliterate you."

While this conversation was going on, Moana found the stone in the sand right next to her, but nothing else. She picked up the stone, but saw no use of it to help her get Ka'eo away from Tyler. "It would be nice to have an oar with me, I'm sure I could give him a nice smack. Too bad I don't have one." Moana thought to herself. But when she imagined this, she felt the stone resonating in her hand, and when she looked down, she saw herself holding nothing other than an oar in her hands. There was something peculiar about the oar though, as it had a bluish glow around it. The moment sent awe through Moana, as she realized how powerful these stones really were. Wasting no more time, Moana silently walked up behind Ka'eo while he was threatening Tyler.

"I swear Kid, give me the damn stone!" He demanded.

When Tyler saw Moana sneaking up behind Ka'eo, he bluntly responded, "Nah, I'm good." And when he said this, Moana swung as hard as she could, and Ka'eo, finally getting a taste of his own medicine, was sent flying quite some distance. Moana helped Tyler get up, as he stumbled due to his injured ankle.

"Quick! Get us somewhere else!" She said with urgency.

"Alright! I know where our ship wrecked, a piece of it should be good enough for a raft, there's an island in the distance, we can go there, and hopefully hide until we can find Maui!" Tyler exclaimed, as he teleported them to the site of the shipwreck. They searched for a sturdy piece, and found a piece of the floor of the ship still intact. They took it, and they walked into the water, and got onto it.

"Kileki, hand me the stone, I can use it for an oar." Moana asked Tyler.

"Alright. Let me get them out." He said, as he rummaged through his pockets.

Moana was confused as to why he said, "them" until he took out two of them. "You have two? Where did you get the second one?"

"Well, when you knocked Ka'eo soaring into the air, he dropped one out of his pocket, so I grabbed it before we left." He replied, handing her one of the stones.

"Why do you think he has so many of these?" Moana asked Tyler, taking the stone from him.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll find a way to combine the powers of two stones together, you know, to destroy the world or something." He answered.

Moana looked at the stone in her hand, and saw its glowing color turn from yellow to blue. "Hmm, that's weird." She said, while watching this happen.

"What is?" Tyler asked, now curious as to what she was talking about.

"The stone. It's blue now, it was yellow when you gave it to me." She replied.

"Wow, maybe the color represents the person holding it, or something like that." Tyler responded.

They sat, there looking at their stones, until Moana's face dropped in terror.

"Uh, what is it?" Tyler asked.

"Turn around." Moana quickly answered.

Tyler turned around, and saw a huge beast emerging out of the water. It looked like a huge snake, but one in water, with piercing yellow eyes. It hissed as it emerged from underwater.

"Uh, Moana, I think we should try to get to the island before it gets to us." Tyler suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's do that." She said nervously, as she summoned the paddle again from her stone. "Make sure you think of what you want to summon, that's how I did it." She told him.

"Alright." Tyler said, as he imagined the paddle, and in a few moments, he was holding a yellow glowing oar. "Whoa! Cool." He remarked.

"Uh, let's admire this later, we need to paddle, now!" Moana commanded, and the two began to paddle for their lives. The island was nearing, and the shoreline was pretty close to where they were. But, things began to get too quiet, the monster disappeared, and all was quiet. The two continued to paddle, and were preparing to get off.

"Well, I guess the monster is go.." Tyler was interrupted by a huge wave of water hit coming towards them. It definitely was sent from the huge serpent beast, after spotting them from afar. Moana knew that the best thing to do was to dive into the into the water, because there was no way the raft would hold, or they would've reached the shore.

"Quick! Dive into the water, it's the only way!" Moana said, as she jumped in.

Tyler didn't jump though, he was getting nervous, and was hesitating. In fact, Moana came up to find him, and she saw that he was still there.

"Kileki! You need to jump! The wave will kill you! You need to jump now! You need to jump no..." Moana was interrupted by the wave hitting the raft, and Tyler was overtaken by the wave, sent plummeting underwater. Moana searched ravenously around her, trying to find him. She turned around, and saw him slowly sinking to the bottom, seemingly unconscious. She swam after him, but also saw something in the distance. She couldn't make it out great, but she knew it was the serpent coming to get its dinner. She swam as fast as she could to Tyler, as the snake got closer and closer to them. She finally was able to grab his arm, and she started for the surface. But it was too late, the monster was mere yards away, it was only a matter of seconds until the serpent would get there. Moana saw the only way for the two of them to survive was to use the stone. She remembered seeing the beams in the sky from the stone when Tyler teleported to her the first time, and she imagined the beam of light, and the stone began to light up. A burst of energy shot out of her hand, and it sent her and Tyler flying out of the water, with the beam hitting the serpent as well. Moana and Tyler were regurgitated onto the shore of the new island, as Moana laid back, not believing that they just survived that.

"I can't believe we did that! That was amazing! Right Kileki? Kileki?" There was no answer.

Moana looked over to Tyler, and he wasn't moving, he looked pale too.

"Hello? Kileki? Wake up!" She pleaded.

There was no response...

Hello everyone, I'm going to leave you all on a cliff hanger for this chapter! Sorry. Anyways, thanks for all of these positive reviews, I really enjoy reading them. Also, I would like some feedback for a question I am about to ask. I was watching a few videos about Moana this week to help formulate some new ideas and stuff for the story, and in a lot of them, it mentioned about how Moana doesn't have a love interest. So, do you guys want a Tyler X Moana for the rest of the story? Or do you want it to remain the way it was in the movie. I can't decide, so that's where you guys come in! Anyways, let me know, and I'll update soon!

Thanks!

-TOWO


	9. Chapter 9: Stranded

Chapter 9: Stranded

"Wake up! Please, just wake up!"

Moana continued to plead to the non-responsive Tyler. She sat there, for quite some time, hoping that maybe this time Tyler would open his eyes, but alas, he didn't. She couldn't leave him here, because on the chances that he is alive, if she left him, it would be a disadvantage for them both to be separated once again. So, she decided to sit there with him, hoping that he wasn't dead.

"Kileki…" She said as she began to tear up, "Please…" She finished, as she felt the warm tears fall down her cheek. And with that, she dropped her head onto his chest, sobbing, as she now believed that he was dead. Her head hit his chest quite hard, and she kept it there. It was bad enough that her hometown was in danger more than ever, and that they lost Maui, but now her new friend… dead?

"This can't be happening right now…" She stopped, "It just can't be."

At that moment, everything sucked. It was one of those moments that just seemed terrible, yet, endless. A difficult situation that just seemed to drag on, and nothing good came out of it. Moana realized that this entire journey was a completely different feeling for her emotionally, as she has felt so many things in such a short amount of time. A new adventure that brought new situations, and new feelings. Moana had realized that she had learned a lot about herself through this journey. She always had felt that she could take things head on by herself, since she was the chief of her village. She felt that she could take on any problem that came upon her. Well, up to this point, she was not wrong. She was able to find the demigod Maui by herself, she was the one who the Ocean chose to save the world. When she had done this task the first time, she thought that she had completed the Ocean's biddings. But now she realized that there was something much bigger than returning the Heart. The Ocean chose her because it knew that she would be the one that would be able to take on something no one ever before had. She was going to save the world from the ultimate evil, Human Greed. That man, from before, his sole purpose seemed to be to rule over all. He wanted to become a god himself. He was clever, and he his plan for this seems that it could definitely work, if Moana wouldn't be there to save the day. Moana realized that the man didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't want to destroy the world, but he wants it to be all his. He has the power in his hands to potentially destroy the present, and future of humanity. Of course, after thinking this all over, she put it all together, and realized yet something else. Kileki, the boy that lay right next to her, was here for a reason too, a reason that he doesn't know. The Ocean chose him, out of all from the future, to come back here, to meet her, and save the world with her. This huge task was given to the two, and now their destinies were intertwined, no matter what. This boy was destined to save the world, to come back thousands of years, and he still didn't fully know what was going on. Moana now realized that the Ocean had connected everything together in this puzzle, and she now had somewhere to work from.

Moana got up, and looked into the sea, as a little wave appeared on the shoreline.

"So… this is what you've been planning this entire time. This is why you chose me. Returning the Heart was a test, and this is the real journey." She said in amazement towards the sea. Water was way smarter than she had guessed.

The little wave nodded as if it was a head, confirming everything that she had said. But after nodding, he began to point towards behind Moana. She turned around, and heard coughing. It was none other than Tyler, coughing out the water that had been placed in his lungs. Moana ran towards him, and began to scream,

"Kileki! Kileki! Kileki!" repeatedly, as she could barely hold in her excitement that the boy was alive, and that their destinies really were meant to be intertwined.

She tackled him as he was regaining consciousness, most likely giving him the biggest hug that he had ever received, probably bigger than the hugs his mom would give him every day. But there was a clear difference between these hugs, Tyler liked this one, and he didn't like his mom's.

"I'm so happy you are alive! I can't believe it!" She yelled happily.

Truthfully he couldn't believe he was alive either. After getting attacked by all of these extremely dangerous situations, how could he be alive?

"Something's gotta be keeping me alive, because I cannot believe that I'm still alive either." He said, chuckling.

Moana looked at him, and then told him, "You should probably thank it." She pointed to the Ocean.

"Who?" He asked, with a prompt stream of water hitting his face. "Oh, nevermind, I think I know who you are talking about now." He said, glancing over to the water. "Thank you Ocean!" he exclaimed, and was answered by another splash of water.

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome' Ocean!" He concluded.

When he looked back to where he was, he still noticed Moana sitting right beside him.

"Hello." He greeted with a smile.

He had to admit, she still looked great, even when she had sand covering half of her face.

"Hi." She answered back.

"Soooooo, did I miss anything cool while almost dying?" He asked jokingly.

"Well, I did get us out of the Ocean, as you can tell. After that it was mostly me panicking about you being dead." She laughed.

Moana was going to hold off on the entire "Why you are here" speech for now, because they needed to go find shelter first.

"Why don't we get up, we need to find some shelter for tonight, unless you would like something crazy to happen again." She joked.

"I think I'll pass on the crazy stuff, I think I've had enough of that for now." He said, as they got up and began to follow here.

So, the two set off to find a place for shelter for the rest of the day, as they could go out and look for more things the next day. As they walked a bit further down the shore, they found that they had discovered the entrance to a dense forest.

"How come every island I've been on so far has had a forest on it? Seriously, is it like this on every island?" Tyler asked in a humorous voice.

"Hehe, well, it really depends on where you are. In this portion of islands, yes, forests are found nearly everywhere. It is really interesting, if you go to a different part of the Ocean, the islands will be different. For example, where I come from, my island has huge mountains, and below them is my village. There is a coconut tree grove around my village, and the coconut is, as our village says, is 'all we need.' Which is true, because our island has been extremely great towards us. As we take care of it, it takes care of us." She finished.

"Wow, I sure wish people still thought like that where I'm from." Tyler said.

"What do you mean Kileki? Do people stop acting like that in the future?" Moana questioned, as they began to walk into the dense forest.

"Well…" He began, but was cut off by a mysterious groaning sound. "Uh, what was that?" He asked instead.

Moana stopped in her tracks, and realized exactly what it was. "Kileki, we need to get out of the forest, now."

"Why? What is it?" He asked, but got no answer, as Moana grabbed his hand and they dashed out of the forest.

Of course, Tyler couldn't help but blush a bit, because after all, even if they were in danger, she was holding his hand. "Maybe we should get in danger more often…" He thought to himself.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT look behind you." She told him.

"Why? Can you tell me?" He asked again.

"Wait! We need to get out of here before we can talk about anything!" She said in a rush, as she really wanted to get out of the forest.

The moaning grew louder, and Tyler began to get chills sent down his spine. He felt as if something was touching his back, and in his peripheral vision, he saw a blue glow in the back of him.

Beginning to become downright terrified, Tyler shakily said, "Uh, Moana, whatever you are telling me not look at, uh, its, uh, it's touching me!" He shrieked.

"Kileki! Don't look behind you, no matter what. We are almost out, keep running." She told him, trying to not look back at him.

Finally, she began to see the light at the edge of the forest.

"There it is! Come on Kileki!" She said, with his hand still grasping firmly onto hers.

"I swear Moana I'm not letting go of your hand until whatever is behind me quits touching me!" He yelled terrified.

"Don't worry, we are almost there, it won't follow us out into the light." She said.

"I sure hope so… because this thing is breathing on me, and it's COLD!" He said, as shivers were being sent down his spine.

"Alright, we are just about here…" Moana said, as they ran out into the open, bright horizon.

Once they had gotten out of the dense forest, Tyler immediately felt the cold sensation wear off, and he then knew that whatever was on him, was gone. It had disappeared out of thin air. The two sat down and caught their breath. But something felt off, they were not sitting in sand. They were sitting in dirt. Moana took some into her hand, and noticed its dark color.

"Well, uh, we went the wrong way." She said, as they began to look around her.

They seemed to have gone another way than when they had walked in. They were in a huge circular clearing, right in the middle of the island. The two looked in front of them, and saw a hill in the near distance. The hill looked as if that it were the highest point on the island, so the two decided to head over to it. After an hour or two, they had reached the top of the hill. They clearly were at the highest point of the island.

"Wow." Tyler said, the view was incredible.

As they glanced around the area, they saw that indeed that the area that they were in was a huge clearing set around the hill. They also noted that they were surrounded by dense forest in all directions, meaning that whichever way they decide to go, that they are going to have a high chance of running into whatever chased them out.

"So, I see that we are surrounded by forest on all sides, so what are we going to do? We aren't exactly close to the shore." Tyler said.

"Well, one thing is for sure, we are going to have to go through the forest again to get out of here to leave. But one thing I do know, we aren't going to test our luck right now, while the monster in there is just waiting for a chance to find us." She told him, "Why don't we go and get some materials for a fire, and find some fruit to eat? We probably should find something to sleep on as well." She suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, let's do it." He agreed.

So, the two went to go gather some supplies for their camp on the top of the hill. As Tyler was grabbing some leaves for the fire, he heard the moaning far off in the distance. He glanced in the direction, and in the distance, there was a blue humanoid figure, standing there. Soon, more and more of them appeared. They seemed as if they were getting closer, and larger.

"What the hell are those?" He said in fright, as they got closer.

He screamed, and began to run away from the people chasing him.

"Moana! Moana! Moana!" Tyler shrieked, running for his life.

Meanwhile, Moana had found some fruit, and was walking back to the campfire, when she had heard Tyler's screams from the other side of the hill. She dropped the materials in the area they chose, and saw Tyler running up the side of the hill. Behind him, at the line separating the forest and the clearing, were a line of blue glowing men, lining up at the edge of the forest.

"Kileki! What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing! I was walking to get some stuff for camp, and all of a sudden I heard a groaning, and I looked up and they were coming in my direction, so I did what any other human would do, and I ran away screaming." He said, still shaken up by the event.

"Well, don't worry, they can't come out of the forest, I'll explain to you once we set up the fire." She told him, and they both began to set up their makeshift camp.

Moana had luckily found some coconuts, so that is what they would be eating for dinner. They sat down beside the fire they had made with the dried leaves Tyler had found, and they began to eat.

"Wow, this is actually really good." Tyler said, as he had a mouth full of coconut.

Moana laughed, and said, "I know, this is why my village loves coconut." Her mouth was full as well.

They finished eating, and then Tyler brought up the monsters in the forest again.

"So, what exactly are those things in the forest? I'm curious." He asked.

"Alright, I learned this from my grandmother's story from when I was younger. These creatures are called Huaka'i Po, or commonly known as Night Marchers. What they are exactly are the spirits of past people, usually soldiers, who had fought in a battle, and after their death, their spirits roam the battlefield. So I am assuming that there must have been a huge battle on this island for there to be so many." She explained.

"So, why are they trying to attack us?" Tyler asked.

"Well, legend has it that if you look at them in the eyes, that they will take you with them, and that you will be forced to walk among them for eternity. So, if they see humans, they will attempt to take you with them." Moana finished.

"Wow, that is interesting." Tyler commented.

"So, now that we have that out of the way, I want to ask you why the people of the future don't take care of the land?" Moana asked.

"Oh, well its fair and simple, in the future, money and power is what most people want, and they will do anything to get it, even if it destroys the land, other people, and even themselves. If you would like an example, look at Ka'eo, the man who is threatening to destroy the world. He is a great example of one of those people. He wants power among everyone, he is willing to do anything it takes, even if it means destroying the people of this time and possibly the world. And look at the way he treats Aukai, his so-called 'friend' that he abuses constantly. But, Moana, believe it or not, people have always been like this. In other parts of the world at this second, someone is trying to take over somewhere else, for power. It seems to be a human instinct to want it, no matter what. I don't understand why it's like this, but it is for everyone in something. I wish we could stop it, but it doesn't seem like it can be. " He finished.

After hearing all of this, Moana then confirmed as to why the Ocean had chosen Kileki to come to this time. He had experienced the society of the future, and he wants it to change. She could tell that he cared about the well-being of the world, and that is why he was chosen.

"So that's why." She said bluntly.

"What?" He asked.

"The reason you are here. Kileki, the Ocean chose you to be here. Why do you think that stone happened to be right next to you when you had found it? Why do you think you came back here, and met all of us? It's because the Ocean chose you, it intertwined our destinies that night. Can't you see that? We were bound to meet each other from the start, for this very purpose. We are the ones who can save the world from what you just described. That is why we are here right now." She told him.

Tyler sat there for a few moments, taking in what she said. After thinking about it, he realized it had to be, because look how he had survived from almost drowning, and how he was able to find Moana again after losing her at sea. Maybe it was meant to be…

"Do you really think that is what is going on Moana? That we were destined to have met each other from the start." He asked.

"I really do, Kileki. And of all the people it could have chosen, I'm glad it chose you." She blushed as she said that.

He blushed too, of course. "Wow, thanks Moana. So, what now?" He asked.

"Well, I think we should probably go to sleep, and get ready to get through the Night Marchers tomorrow." She suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm exhausted." He yawned.

So the two got their makeshift beds together, mainly some leaves as a cushion, and both fell asleep fast, knowing that they both still had a daunting journey to go on, together.

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. If you are enjoying the story, please leave a review, I love to read them. BTW, I may create an Instagram or Twitter for more news and other things for this acc, so if you want, I can do that by the end of next chapter. But anyways, I hope you are enjoying so far, thanks for reading!**

 **-TOWO**


	10. Chapter 10: Demon Dance

Chapter 10: Demon Dance

The night was surprisingly silent. Moana and Tyler both seemed to have fallen asleep quite quickly. For the first time in what seemed to be forever, they both were able to get some quality rest. Which was a blessing, because they certainly needed it. After such a streak of strenuous days, and certainly more to come, they needed all of the rest they could get.

However, the silence of night did not stop the living from roaming the dense, lush forests at night. Many things were hidden in the forest that surrounded them, things that they most likely wouldn't expect.

All of a sudden, the sound of a snapping twig entered the ears of Tyler. He shot up from his slumber, and took a look around. It was seemingly the middle of the night, and the moon was shining bright. The fire they had made earlier was almost out completely, but a few embers still radiated. However, this illumination did not give enough light for Tyler to completely scan his surroundings. After concluding it was most likely an animal scurrying around, he went back to sleep. But Tyler was wrong. The sound he heard was not made by a squirrel, or any other small animal. Many hidden eyes watched him carefully as he woke up, and silently waited for him to go back to sleep. Once he did, these eyes begun to approach closer to the two. They silently snuck over to their camp, and ambushed them. They ran in, and put bags seeming to be made out of coconut skins, over the two's head. As they did this, Tyler and Moana woke up with a great sense of urgency. They struggled to fight back against their enemies, but their attempts ended in vain. The attackers tied the bags around them, and both of them were picked up. Moana kicked and flailed around to try to get loose of the grip she was in, but was unsuccessful.

Tyler, worried, nervously asked, "Who are you?"

All he got as an answer back were a few grunts, nothing else.

"Thanks, that helps a lot." He said sarcastically.

Moana, on the other hand, was still trying to break free, with occasionally yelling, "Let me go!" but to no avail.

So, the two were forced to wait and see where their captors would take them. Both of them were hoping that these people would understand their situation when they told them about it, but they had their doubts. They didn't even know if they could understand their language. Because so far, their entire vocabulary consisted of grunts and screeches.

Eventually, the two felt their captors slow their pace down, and assumed that they were at the destination. They began to hear a faint sound in the distance, which seemed to sound like people yelling, but it was still too far off to know for sure. As they got closer, it seemed as if the sound really was people yelling. The yells got louder and louder, until it sounded like they were being surrounded by it. The captors finally let them touch the ground again, and their coconut skin bags were taken off of their heads.

When they looked around, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were in what looked like an arena, made of wood and some stone. The walls were very detailed, and were decorated with what Tyler believed to be figures of a specific mythology. They looked similar, but he couldn't figure out where it was from. Funny enough, Moana also noticed that there was a caricature of Maui on the wall too, but it looked nothing like him. The center of the arena, where the two were, was surrounded by a small wall, which held places for spectators to stand and watch. Whoever these guys were, their architecture was brilliant.

"So, I'm assuming that this must be the native tribe of this Island?" Tyler asked while turning towards Moana.

"I wouldn't doubt it. And by the looks of it, they look pretty advanced compared to my village." She responded.

Tyler was about to ask another question, but that thought was pushed to the back of his head when they noticed someone walking towards them. The saw it to be a woman. She seemed like she was a warrior, as she had the tattoos to prove it, and the way she was dressed seemed to prove that as well. The two then heard a voice behind them, and they turned around. Above them, was a man, standing on a wooden platform not much higher than where the stood.

"Well, well, well, look everybody, fresh meat!" The man cheered, followed in response by cheers from the people watching. He was dressed elegantly, clothes that Moana had never seen before.

"Hello there, children, I am Octavius Barbatius, ruler of the Island of Maris." He said, followed by the applause of the crowd.

"My men noticed you two wandering around in our territory, and might I ask, what are you two little demons doing on my island?" He asked sharply.

Both of them didn't know what to say, so they remained quiet.

"Excuse me, it is quite rude to ignore questions that are asked, especially in a place that you are trespassing in. So, I'll ask again nicely, what are you doing here, and what are you names?"

Tyler finally seemed to work up the courage to answer, but he was already beat to it by Moana.

"I am Moana, and this is Kileki, and we aren't here for any harm. We were shipwrecked here after our boat was destroyed." She answered.

Tyler looked at Octavius, but he noticed something. This man didn't look like an Islander at all. In fact, the way he looked, talked, and the arena all gave him a clear answer. These guys weren't Islanders at all, they were Romans.

"Wait a second, you guys aren't Islanders! You're Romans! Where are the islanders?" Tyler yelled out of nowhere, realizing what might have happened.

"Smart boy, what gave it away? The arena? The clothes? The Gods portrayed on the walls? Yes indeed, we are from Rome. And the Islanders, well, let's just say that they didn't exactly give us the welcome we intended, so we conquered them, and they are our slaves now." Octavius answered proudly.

"What!? You enslaved the people of this island? Who do you think you are?" Moana yelled out towards him.

"Um, Moana, these aren't the best people to get angry…" Tyler murmured to her.

She didn't listen, and continued,

"What makes you think you can do something like that? You can't just take what is rightfully theirs! You pathetic thieves, go back home, because no one wants you here!" She continued.

"Moana, please, these guys will have no problem killing the both of us, in the most gruesome ways possible." Tyler tried to communicate, but failed.

"You may think you are mighty, but all you really are, are weak pathetic scum!" She finished, angrily.

The arena went quiet for a few seconds, until Octavius finally broke the silence.

"You know, girl, your friend is right, we are Romans, and we don't let others get away from defaming our notoriety. I was going to let you leave, peacefully, but now, I have a better idea…" He looks at the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, here are today's fighters for the Arena today! It looks as if we will be able to see some blood spilled today, I can't wait!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, followed by a wave of cheers coming from the crowd.

Tyler felt his entire body go numb, because he just realized that he was about to be killed in a gladiator fight. He looked at Moana, who seemed to be regretting what she just had said, and she also seemed that she had accepted fate as well.

But then, Moana remembered that stones that the two had, that could potentially save their lives.

"Kileki! The stones!" She said with excitement, as she still had hers, and held it out.

A wave of relief was sent over Tyler, as he felt his stone in his pocket as well.

"Well, maybe we will survive now!" He joked.

The two turned around, and Octavius stood up.

"Everyone, I would like you to get ready for the first matchup of today, as we will have the new young lady, face off against our most ferocious female warrior, Lucretia! As you already know, Lucretia is the only woman to have ever fought in an army with us, and know we get to see what she can do. Oh, and one last thing, miss, your friend over there cannot fight with you, so you're on your own, good luck!" He finished.

Tyler felt a man grab his arm, and he tried to fight back, but failed.

"No! Let go!" He stammered, as he struggled to break the grasp of the man. Tyler looked at Moana, and she glanced over to him for a few seconds, until the torch was lit, and the battle begun.

The female warrior Lucretia drew out a sword, a tool that Moana had never seen before. It looked very sharp, and she knew that one swipe of it could end her life. Lucretia charged towards Moana, with her sword pointed and slashed at her. Moana was able to dodge out of the way, but she realized that she had to defend herself. She took out the stone, and the first thing she thought of was her oar, and it appeared in her hand, with the magic glow around it from the stone. Moana went to strike back, but as she attempted this, Lucretia swiped at the oar, and broke it. It disappeared, and the stone was back in her hands. Moana looked up, and saw the foot of the warrior strike her torso, knocking her over. She walked over to Moana, and pointed her sword at her neck.

Tyler couldn't take watching this any longer, and he took his stone out and teleported out of the man's grasp. He knew he needed something to attack with, and he remembered his baseball bat back home, that he loved to use while playing the sport. It appeared in his hands, and he began to run towards Lucretia. As she readied her finishing blow on Moana, she was knocked over by the swing from Tyler. He rushed over to help Moana up, but was met the by the fist of Lucretia instead, as she had recovered from his earlier blow. She had left her sword on the floor, and was gladly ready to beat the life out of the boy that had just hit him. She promptly landed a few punches to his chest and torso, and then kicked him right in the face, sending Tyler to the floor. She then picked up her sword again, and was ready to finish Tyler off, until there was a flash of light. The next thing everyone knew, Lucretia was stuck in a hole she made in the wall, and was almost certainly defeated. Tyler looked at Moana, who had just gotten on her feet, but she was staring in shock. Tyler looked up, and saw Maui, who had just dive-bombed from the sky to defeat Lucretia. He looked at the hole, and winced.

"Oh man, I promised myself that I wouldn't try to fight girls anymore." He said, and then looked at Tyler, and continued, "Oh well!" He helped him up, and looked up at Octavius,

"Sorry your highness about the hole in the wall, but we gotta go." Maui said.

Octavious looked furious, as his best warrior had been defeated, and now his Arena was damaged.

"Kill them!" He yelled.

The gates around the three opened up, and an onslaught of guards began to run out.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of this, just run!" Maui commanded, as he went to go fight the soldiers.

"We can't just leave him!" Tyler yelled over the noise.

"Trust him, we need to go!" Moana replied back, and they began to run towards the open gate.

But this did not come easy, as they got surrounded by guards, who were closing in on them.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Moana said, as she held her stone out. Out of her hand, a beam of energy burst out, and it took out the guards blocking the exit.

She looked at Tyler, and said, "Told ya." Followed by a wink.

As they began to run away, Tyler blushed, since she winked at him.

The two realized the forest was filled with Night Marchers, and stopped.

"How are we going to get through with those demons in there?" Tyler asked.

Moana looked at him, and said, "We run, fast."

Having no time to respond, they linked their hands to make sure they stayed together in the forest, and sprinted as fast as they could away from the Roman Arena.

As they ran, they heard the moans of the Night Marches get closer. They looked straight ahead, but saw that they were up ahead, and had spotted them.

"Let's go right! Hurry!" Moana commanded, and they turned right and kept running. The moans got louder and louder, as they kept running. The two began to see the shoreline in the distance, and were nearing the end of the forest.

"Hey! I can see th-." Tyler was cut off by tripping over a branch, and falling. He tried to get up, with Moana's help, but felt something grab his leg.

"Kileki! No!" Moana yelled.

"Get out of the forest! I'll be fine!" He yelled.

As he got dragged deeper into the forest, he took out his stone yet again. This time, he planned on blinding the monster with the light from his stone. So, he closed his eyes, and he focused. The next thing he knew, there was a blinding light, and he felt the grip on his leg loosen. Tyler got up and sprinted for his life, with the spirit not far behind. He saw Moana at the edge between the shore and the forest, and yelled her name. She saw him, but she also the spirit closing in on him. Tyler leaped out for the hand she had held out, and he was able to catch it. He fell onto the sand, and out of the forest.

"Yes!" Moana yelled, as Tyler took a deep breath. They looked at each other, and gave each other a hug.

They both started giggling at each other after that, until they heard Maui's signature yell overhead. They looked up, and saw him flying down right towards them. But, he didn't land, but picked them up.

"Hello, you two. I have a boat for us now, so we can get out of here." He told them.

"Great! We can get back to Motunui. We need to warn everyone there." Moana replied.

And with that, they headed towards the boat off the shore.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading as always! But I have a special announcement, I made an Instagram for this account! Please go follow me there towo_ . That has two underscores. Anyways, I will be posting regular things there, and will be doing a Q &A on there. So if you have any questions, follow me on IG and ask me there! Thanks for reading!**

 **TOWO**


	11. Chapter 11: A Dark Demise

Chapter 11: A Dark Demise

And so the three departed away from the wretched island, full of monsters and people that they didn't want to run back into for a long time, a very long time. Hopefully, that would be the case.

Tyler was confused, it wasn't exactly surprising that there would be people on these islands, but Romans? It didn't add up. As far as he was concerned, the Romans didn't even know the Pacific Ocean existed, so it seemed weird. But then he remembered that Octavius said that they were banished.

"So they were banished for something, and somehow stumbled upon this random island? Just my luck…" He chuckled to himself.

Moana noticed this, and was curious as to what he was murmuring to himself.

"So, what are you thinking about?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I was just wondering as to why those people back on the island were there, because their people aren't from around here." He answered.

"Who are they again? And where exactly are they from?" She asked again, interested.

"Well, those people are called Romans. They are from a place called Rome, which is very far from here." He told her, laughing about the last part.

She giggled, "Well, what's it like there?"

"I don't know actually, I've never been there. Honestly, there are many places I think are way better than there. But I wouldn't mind going to see it someday."

There was a pause for a while between the two, because neither knew what to say. But finally it was broken, when Moana decided to say something,

"I want to see what's out there. I mean, I haven't seen much yet, and I know that there is a lot out there. I can't wait to see them." She said.

"I feel the same way, except that where I come from, traveling to explore new places is very difficult, and getting to explore a new place doesn't come freely. It kinda sucks, but it makes seeing someplace new more exciting. For me, it also helps me to appreciate the uniqueness of where I live, because every place in the world is different, which is what makes it so great." He finished sincerely.

"Wow. Tyler, can you make me a promise?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you take me to the future with you? I know I may have asked you before, but I want you to promise me." She said.

Without hesitation, Tyler said, "Of course, I can't wait." They both smiled.

The heard a yell in the distance, and saw Maui in the form of a hawk returning from scouting the area.

"Alas, I have returned for your pleasure." He said, with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey Maui, see anything interesting?" Moana wondered.

"If you think that water is interesting, then yes!" He said sarcastically.

He was promptly answered by a wave to the face.

"I probably shouldn't have said that, that since we are surrounded by water."

So Maui corrected their direction, and they then began to sail to Motunui.

Tyler remembered the stone in his pocket, and remembered that he was going to ask Maui more about them.

"Hey Maui, do you think you could answer a question for me?" Tyler asked.

"And what would that be?" He looked back at him.

"Could you explain what exactly these are to me? And how they were created, and what they exactly do?" He asked back.

"Oh, alright, its story time. This one, a matter of fact, ties in with the story of me stealing the Heart of Te Fiti. So, after I stole the Heart, I realized that I had the power of creation in my hand, and that I could do whatever I wanted with it. So, before I gave up the stone to the humans, I made these stones, in reminiscence to my fishhook. They could transform into whatever the holder of it wanted it to be. I also made them so that they could travel through time, because I wanted to be able to. Of course, I made a few of them, six to be exact. But, there was one stone I made, it was red in color that was more powerful than any of them, that could easily defeat anything else, including the other stones. I called this stone, the 'God Stone' because its power was unmatched, it could be the most powerful object on the planet, next to my hook. But when I realized that these stones were extremely dangerous, that they were not safe to be in the reach of humans, I hid them away, in caves on faraway islands. I kept one, so that I could time travel, but I left the God Stone in one cave, and the rest of the mystic stones in the cave, far away from anyone else. Well, that is, until they were found by that one guy, who's been wreaking havoc everywhere. He must have found the cave, and took the stones. It looks like he lost a few, because you two have one. But, he must have the God Stone with him, which means, that we have to remain a step ahead of him, in order to keep him from unleashing its full power on the world." He finished.

"But Maui, don't these stones have weaknesses?" Moana asked.

"Of course they do…" Maui stopped and began to play with his hook.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us what they are?" She continued.

Maui, not paying attention, finally looked up, "Wha? Oh yeah, the weakness of the stones, my bad. Well, if you had common sense, you would know that when something is stronger than something else, it will beat it. So, the stone's only weakness would be something more powerful than it.

"So you're saying you don't know?" Tyler asked in astonishment.

"Well, no." He finished.

"Isn't your fishhook more powerful, can't that destroy it?" Tyler asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa. These stones are products of godly hands here, I made these babies, why would I try to destroy them. Hello, that's why I hid them! So I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of destroying them."

"Well, ya did a pretty lousy job in hiding them." Moana chimed in.

"Well, those chumps haven't found the God Stone have they? Nope, and they never will."

"Where is it?" She asked.

"What?" Maui responded in annoyance.

"The God Stone."

"Oh, in the island of Non ya" He smirked.

"Come on, tell me!" She pleaded.

"The only thing I'll tell you is that you need the Heart to find it, and it is NOT worth the trouble of going to get it." He finally answered.

"Wait, that's why these guys are here!" Tyler realized, "They need the Heart to unlock the most powerful thing to ever enter human hands."

"Well, they won't I promise you that. No one is stealing the Heart." Maui concluded.

…

Ka'eo found himself on a lush, green island seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He had to admit, this place was absolutely beautiful. But then, he smirked, he knew what he was here for, and it wasn't to sit down and smell the flowers.

"Aukai! Follow me!" He commanded, and his subservient friend followed.

Ka'eo thrashed branches in his way, he wanted one thing, and one thing only: the Heart. Nothing was going to stop him from getting it, once he had his goal, he wouldn't stop until he got it.

"The Heart is definitely in the center of this island, so we need to go deeper!" He shouted, and onward they went, deeper into the Island of Te Fiti.

You could tell that the two were getting close. The peaceful vibe of the island only seemed to get calmer every step forward they took. The quieter it got, the closer they knew they were.

"Uh, Ka'eo, are you sure this is really what you want? I mean, you are going to destroy the world." Aukai said nervously.

Ka'eo stopped, dead in his tracks, and turned around. He stared at Aukai for a few moments, and then opened his mouth,

"I've waited for this moment for years Aukai. They all said that I was crazy, but I wasn't. I…was…right! And don't you think you can stop me, the world will get what it deserves, and what is left, will be mine. I will be known as the one who defeated the great Demigod Maui, the one who valiantly vanquished the God of the Wind and Sea, he's no hero Aukai, he is nothing but a sellout! An idiot, who actually listened to the humans, and stole the Heart in the first place. But you see my friend, when I take it, I have plans, I know what I am going to do with it. This world will be mine, and those who have gotten in my way, will be the examples of what happens, when you mess with the great Ka'eo!" He finished with a roar.

"Ka'eo, you better watch your mouth. Maui is the strongest being on the planet. You act like he is a child's toy! He a demigod Ka'eo, he could demolish you in an instant. And even if you do beat him, there won't be a world left to rule, because you would have destroyed it already. You will single handedly destroy not just all of humanity, but all of Earth's entirety! There will be absolutely nothing left. That includes you." He argued back.

Ka'eo responded to this with a prompt slap to Aukai's face.

"If you ever try to argue with me again Aukai, I'll make sure your fate is just as bad as the demigod's. Shut your mouth, my moment of victory is upon us, and your loud mouth will NOT ruin it!" He yelled.

Aukai stayed silent, feeling defeated, and sulked behind Ka'eo. He stopped, and said, "We're close." They continued to walk, and eventually saw a distant green glow. The evil smirk upon Ka'eo's face grew wider, as they continued to walk towards it. The glow got brighter and brighter, until the Heart was right in front of them.

"The God Stone is one step away now, then, the world will be mine." He smirked.

And with that, he took out his mystic stone, and promptly blasted it out of its holding place. The island began to shake violently, as if it lost something dear to it. Ka'eo and Aukai teleported back to their boat, and they left the island.

…

The three continued to sail towards Motunui, as they were going to stop Ka'eo from taking over Moana's home island. Tyler looked the east, and saw something quite peculiar. The sky was turning a very dark shade of grey, far off in the distance. This looked nothing like a cloud, in fact it was unsettling.

"Moana, do you know what's going on down there?" He asked, and pointed to the spot.

Her entire body went cold. She knew that sight from somewhere, and it was not a pleasant one. The last time she had seen the sky that color, was when she had went to restore the Heart.

"Maui…" She started, but couldn't finish.

"Yes?" He walked over nonchalantly, until he lifted his eyes to the horizon.

"What? How? No…" He couldn't finish either. Those men really did take the heart.

They heard a whistle come from behind them, and the three looked back.

"Did you miss us?" Ka'eo screamed, holding the Heart up for them to see, speeding towards their boat. He was ready to obliterate it.

"Guys! Hold on!" Maui commanded, as he took out his fishhook, ready to fight back. But it was already too late, as when he leapt to attack, he saw their stones propelling them towards him. When they met, the shockwave sent him and the boat flying away, out of Ka'eo's way.

"See Aukai? I told you he was weak!" Ka'eo said, as they headed towards Motunui.

…

Maui sat up after being dazed for a second, taking in the situation.

"The Heart... they took it." Moana said gloomily.

Tyler wanted to say something to help comfort her, but he knew that it would be better if he stayed silent.

Moana felt as if she was missing something, and realized that she was, her stone.

"Wait, my stone, its gone!" She shrieked.

This statement made Tyler check his pockets, and they were empty.

"Mine too!"

"What are we going to do? Those guys most likely have them, and we are powerless without them."

Maui stood up, and looked at the two, realizing the seriousness of the problem

"We need to get to Motunui, now!" He commanded. "If we don't get there soon, then the world may be doomed."

"Um, what's on Motunui?" Tyler asked.

Maui sighed, and then answered,

"The God Stone…"

…

Ka'eo and Aukai finally arrived on the Island of Motunui. They both knew that they had to keep a low profile, since it was clear that they weren't from the island. They had to avoid all attention possible. Ka'eo looked up, and saw what appeared to be the tallest mountain on the island.

"We need to get up to the top of that mountain." Ka'eo pointed.

It was night now, and mostly everyone was asleep. That is, except for one man. He stood out at the edge of the village, looking at the shore. He looked as if he was missing something, something extremely important to him. Something that he hadn't seen or held in quite a long time. This man, was none other than Moana's father.

He pointed out to Aukai his position. He was in their way, so they needed to get him out of it.

"We need to get him unconscious, Aukai, do something to knock him out!" Ka'eo commanded.

Without a word, Aukai obeyed. He took out a stone, and formed it into the form of a club. He snuck around the man, and struck him behind the head. He fell onto the floor, seemingly unconscious. Their path was now clear, and they resumed onto their mission.

Once they got out of the village, they began to hike up, and finally, got to the top of the mountain. Aukai and Ka'eo took their stones, and put them on the floor. They then took out two more, Tyler's and Moana's and placed one on top, and one on the bottom, resembling a cross like figure. As soon as the four were connected, they all began to light up. The ground began to vibrate slightly below them, as a small compartment opened up in the stone floor. In this compartment, was a small chest. Ka'eo took the chest out, and triumphantly smiled.

"This, my friend, is the first step of my… I mean 'Our' world domination." He said.

He opened the box, and a bright orange light radiated brilliantly out of it. In this chest, laid the stone that held more power than any human invention on the planet. This, was the God Stone.

"Alrighty, for our first order of business with this immortal power, why don't we invite our friends to the party before it starts?" Ka'eo said.

With that, he promptly brought Tamatoa and Octavius, his newly found allies, to the top of the mountain.

"Alright, its time to do our first evil deed, attack the town below us." He said.

"Excuse me, puny human, but when exactly will the world belong to monsters like you promised?" Tamatoa interrupted.

"Very soon, my fine crustacean, very soon." Ka'eo responded, then looking to Octavius.

"What, have you never seen a giant crab before?"

"Well, no, I haven't. But I do need to ask, you will be dividing the Earth among us three correct?" Octavius asked.

"You have my word." Ka'eo said, smiling mischievously. "So, now that you're important questions have been answered, can we attack the village now?"

The other two nodded.

"Great! I've been waiting years for this, and now that this moment has come, there isn't time to waste! Planet Earth! Your new king has arrived!" Ka'eo said, holding the God Stone up to the sky, unleashing a portal. This portal was unlike any before it though, this portal broke the barrier between the monster world and the human world. Lalotai was now in the palm of Ka'eo's hand, and he was using it to his full ability. Monsters poured out of the orange beam of light, and they all headed towards the village.

Down in the village, it was complete chaos, as people had woken up from the frenzy outside, and were being attacked left and right.

"Well, I'm bored already, why don't we let our friends do the work for us, we have more daunting places to be! Come gentlemen!" Ka'eo said, opening up a portal to current times. But as Aukai was joining them, Ka'eo pushed him away.

"Ka'eo, what are you doing?" Aukai asked puzzled.

"Oh Aukai, you didn't really think I would need you for this long, did you? Well, now I don't, you are dead weight to me. I really appreciate your help earlier, but now, it's time for me to drop the dead weight." He answered.

"Ka'eo! Are you kidding me? After all we've been through, you are disposing of me like this. I helped you get to where you are now. I thought we were friends, please, don't leave me here." He pleaded.

Ka'eo stopped for a minute, considered it, then answered, "Nah, sorry, not gonna work. Have fun!" He said as he left.

Aukai was left on top of the mountain, alone. The person who had dragged him here, now had just left him here. He still had his stone, but felt extremely alone and betrayed. But this feeling only lasted mere moments. Anger began to fill his veins, as he let out a scream that was probably heard miles away. He realized that he could not let Ka'eo get away with this. He had waited too long to stop him, and he had to act now. He had to get rid of all of these monsters attacking the town. So, he picked up his stone, and the next thing he knew, he had a bow and arrow in his hand. He had deadeye precision with a bow, and was now locking onto his targets, the monsters terrorizing the town.

He ran down the mountain, with an arrow drawn, and took cover behind a tree out the outskirts of the village. He looked up, and saw one above his head, and he shot it. It fell to the floor, before promptly turning into dust. He charged into the village, and saw many people being terrorized by the flying demons. He took out another arrow, and another monster turned to dust. He ran into the center of the village, and saw a little child being pinned in the corner by a monster. He took out an arrow, and shot it straight in the back. It fell over, and disintegrated. The boy ran into the building, but not before giving a glance of thanks to Aukai.

So Aukai continued this pace for hours, until there were no monsters left at all, just a lot of piles of dust.

. . .

"Motunui is in sight!" Maui yelled, as the other two acknowledged.

"How does it feel to return home, you know, other than the fact that it's in danger?" Tyler asked.

"Good, I guess, it will be good to see the village again." She answered.

"Land ho!" We are here!" Maui yelled again, as they disembarked from the boat.

Moana felt a sense of comfort as she stepped foot on her home island again in what seemed to be forever. It relaxed her quite a bit. She then remembered, she had to introduce Tyler to her parents, she was sure they would love to meet the guy. After all, she thought he was great, why wouldn't her parents. Moana's mood lightened up, that is, until she smelled something odd. It smelled as if something was burning. A few seconds later, her stomach dropped, as her home village was in sight. It was completely destroyed.

Tears filled Moana's eyes, as she walked through what used to be her home village. She couldn't find anyone at all, it was like everyone had disappeared. But as she looked around, she saw someone walking towards her, someone that looked familiar. It was none other than Aukai, one of those evil guys that probably destroyed her village. He continued to walk towards her, as her anger increased. It filled so high, that it was about to burst, and it did. She walked up to Aukai, and gave him a nice punch to the face.

"You, why? How could you be so evil?" She said, with tears in her eyes. Tyler and Maui finally caught up with her.

"Look, I know it looks terrible, but I can assure you, I didn't destroy your village. I fought off what attacked it, and salvaged what was left." He responded to her.

"You're lying! Don't tell me lies!" She continued to scold.

"Moana, I know that I did many things in the past that were wrong, but I saved all of your people, they are inside that lone building over there, you can see them from here." He pointed to the place.

She saw the people in there, and was confused. "Why?"

"Because, I realized that what Ka'eo and I were doing was wrong. And I needed to find some way to help fix what I started." He answered.

Moana didn't know what to say, she felt so many conflicting feelings, and finally choked up, "Thank you." In tears.

Aukai looked at Tyler, and he had to break something to him too.

"You, you can't stay here anymore. Your stone, it was destroyed. The only one remaining is mine. You will cease to exist if you stay here at all, so you need to come back with me." He said bluntly.

Tyler felt his entire body go cold, as if someone had dropped him in freezing cold water. "I… I have… to leave?" He looked at Moana, and he had to fight against the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't leave her, or Maui, after all they had done.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. I can assure you though, you will get your normal life back, and won't have to worry about this anymore." He replied.

"No… he can't leave. He can't. Not like this." Moana pleaded.

"Moana, if he doesn't, he will perish, and he will never have existed. He has to leave. I'm sorry."

Moana looked at Tyler, and ran to give him a hug. She could barely look at his face, but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. This struck Tyler, and it gave him a small warmth in the vast ocean of cold inside of him. They looked at each other one last time, and the next thing she knew, he was gone. She couldn't bear to face anyone right now, and ran far away from the village. She sat down on the shore, with tears still running down her eyes, and just stared at the Ocean, for what seemed to be forever.

. . .

Tyler opened his eyes, and found himself still sitting on the shore in Ka'anapali Beach, he was back in the present. He had tears running down his face. He felt something beneath him, and found it to be his phone. He looked at it, and it had only been twenty minutes since he had left to start the journey. But now, it was seemingly over. There was nothing he could do. He stared at the shore for quite some time. The moonlight was reflected and spread all over the surface of the water, and it was beautiful. But after enjoying the view for awhile, it began to remind him of Moana. He couldn't look at it anymore, before subjecting himself to more tears. So, he snuck back into his hotel room, and went to sleep.

. . .

Maui had finally found Moana, sitting on the sand, quite some distance from the village.

"Hey, I came to tell you something." He said.

"Please, Maui, I really don't want to talk right now."

"This is extremely important, and you are going to want to hear it."

"No, I don't, please, leave me alone." She finished, not looking at him.

Maui needed to find a way to get her to listen, and he knew the perfect way.

 _"I see what's happening, yeah."_ He sang, Moana still didn't look up.

 _"You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange, you don't even know what to feel, it's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that humans never change."_ Moana recognized his song, and something about it made her feel a bit better.

" _Open your eyes, let's begin. Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in! I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod! When you're staring at a demi-god! What can I say except you're welcome! For the tides, the sun, the sky. Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!"_ He continued.

"Okay, okay! You got me! I feel better, so what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, giggling.

"Wow! That's all it took? Maybe I really am that good. Anyways, I remembered that me, being a demigod, was not dumb enough to make only five stones in total. I made two more, for my personal amusement, and I happened to remember where they were." He said.

"AND? TELL ME MORE!" Moana commanded.

"We are going to the future."

 **Oh boy! I have not updated in such a long time! I'm sorry! School has kept me busy these past few weeks, and writing the chapter took longer than expected. Oh well, at least I got you guys this chapter in. Hopefully, there will be a new chapter next week, as the real stuff is about to go down! I can't wait, hopefully you can't either. And, I now just noticed that Moana has their own fanfiction thing going on now. That is great! But I made this story before that existed, so I will finish it here on Disney fanfiction, and then when its finished, I shall publish it there too, because why not? Anyways, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Please drop a review too! I love to read them!**

 **Cheers, TOWO.**


End file.
